Keeper of the Forest
by Kapra90
Summary: When one of the children asks Mr. Litwak why the nicelanders hated Ralph when he was just trying to fight for his home, he tells the child that some people don't care about who is hurt as long as they get what they want. Mr. Litwak reminiscences the legend that inspired the well-known Fix-it-Felix Jr. game. Loosely based on events from the film.
1. The Past of the Present

**This story was something I thought up a while ago, but I've only recently thought about seriously getting it down in writing. I hope you all enjoy, and that it takes a bit of a different spin. Please support and review! :)**

* * *

Mr. Litwak was going about his normal day, watching over his arcade and keeping things in order. There were only a few kids left now, since it was so close to closing time. He was cleaning up a bit, when one girl, a blonde with glasses, approached him. She was a frequent visitor.

"Hello there, young lady. Is there a problem with one of the games? My first rule of repairing electronics, make sure it's plugged in!" Mr. Litwak chuckled.

"No, sir... I was just wondering something." The girl replied. "I play the Fix-it-Felix Jr. game sometimes, and I was wondering something." She tilted her head. "Why do all the people hate the wrecking guy? I mean, the fixer guy does help them, yeah, but... I mean, they threw the guy out of his home in the stump and put him in a dump. And then when he tries to get his spot back, they throw him in the mud. Isn't that kind of mean?"

Mr. Litwak sighed a bit, smiling lightly and bending down a bit. "Well, see here, some people will do anything to make themselves happy. Even if it means taking away someone else's happiness. Now there, Ralph is happy in his big 'ol stump, but it's in the way for the nicelanders to make their penthouse, so to build their home and be happy, they had to get rid of his stump, see? Now there's nothing wrong with being happy, but not if it means making someone else miserable. Remember that."

The girl nodded slowly. "Oh... okay." She smiles a bit. "Thanks Mr. Litwak, see you tomorrow." She skipped out of the arcade, and Mr. Litwak waved as he closed and locked the door, flipping the sign around to the closed side. He went into the office in the back, rummaging around a bit as he collected his things to go home. Once he was ready, he put on a light coat and a baseball cap to head out. Before he did, he stopped, glancing over at the console sitting all the way in the back, the same spot it had been in for over thirty years.

Fix-it-Felix.

Mr. Litwak sighed a bit, smiling sadly. "I remember when nana told me that story..." He said to himself, adjusting his glasses. "Now... how did it go again...?" He looked at the ceiling, and it took only a few moments to remember the enchanting story behind the game.

* * *

It started on Long Island, in the 1920s, a pair of gentlemen standing at the edge of a large patch of woods, their Chevrolet Capitol parked a few yards away. The two talked, a man with black hair and dressed in a white suit raving about his plans.

"Ah... I can see it now!" The short, pudgy man exclaimed as he walked around the wooded area, waving his hands as he envisioned the future completed project he had been speaking of. "Felix, my boy, your father would have been proud! We're going to have the loveliest penthouse on the south shore... no, on the whole island!"

Felix, who was taller, slenderer, and younger, smiled lightly and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Gene... yes, I think it's a beautiful area to live. We'll have lots of nice residents that I'm sure will love the Hamptons. Besides, Kira will be happy to be out of the city... she always says she always wanted to live where the air was fresher."

"Ha ha, well, anything to keep my Kira happy... sometimes I can't keep up with what's going on in her head... Kira! Kira! Oh, where did that girl wander off to now?"

Kira, a young, blonde girl a few years younger than Felix, hummed lightly as she wandered through the trees. She smiled, closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh air. She then felt someone's hands cover her eyes, emitting a soft giggle. "Hm... who could that be?"

"Hm... well, I could be a forest monster..." Felix chuckled.

Kira turned around, smiling lightly. The two had been friends since childhood, and got each other through some very hard times; Felix had already outlived both his parents, and Kira had already outlived her mother. "Can't father let me explore even a little?"

"Unfortunately no... you know how he can be. He's just looking out for you."

"Well, alright... But are we really going to be building here? It's so peaceful. It would be wrong to disturb such a beautiful place." Kira frowned.

"Don't worry... most of the forest around here won't be touched. Just this one patch here, and a path to make a private walkway to the beach. Carpenter's honor, m'am." Felix tipped his hat, making Kira smile again.

"Well, alright..." She nodded. The pair headed back to where Gene was looking at a stump that had been left from what looked like a rather large tree.

"This... right here. This is where we'll build it. I'll tell the crew to get rid of this old rotting thing and then we can get the cement in!"

"Father... Can't we build closer to the beach? What about all the wildlife here?" Kira asked.

"Now Kira, you know I can't do that, the ground isn't good for building and then the floods! This is the perfect spot. A ten minute walk from the beach, close enough, but far enough away to avoid those other problems. These surrounding trees will just have to go." Gene said, sighing at her sad expression. "Come now, you said the city was too muggy and after pestering me for months I finally got the permits to build out here, and now you're getting all fussy over a few trees? Kira, this is going to be our crowning project! You should be grinning from ear to ear!"

"I know, father... I just... I feel like we're taking away someone else's home by building our own."

"Someone else's? Kira, the little squirrels and birds can fly and crawl into a DIFFERENT tree. There's nothing but stupid little animals out here, who cares about that?"

Kira didn't want to hear anymore, shaking her head as she hugged herself, going back over to the car and she climbed into the back seat, resting her head against the back. She glanced over as Felix leaned against the window.

"I wish my father was more caring. Animals have feelings too."

"Don't worry, Kira... you've got a good heart, but the penthouse WILL be beautiful once it's done. Just try to get along with him, I haven't seen him this happy for as long as I know him." Felix said.

"I know... " Kira looked over at him, before glancing around at the trees. "But this place is already beautiful..."

* * *

**A bit of a short chapter, as most of my first chapters are, but it gives you all a bit to think about. I chose the time period and location myself, I thought it would be a good setting for this story. Hope you all enjoyed, and stick around for the next chapter! :D**


	2. The Clash of Interest

**Hello again readers! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and that it got you at least a little hooked! Here is chapter two, and it's definitely going to get a bit more into the story. Please don't forget to review (it lets me know my writing isn't absolute crap) and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Gene arrived with Kira, the two getting out of the car as Felix was helping to secure the plywood on one side of the penthouse in construction, and Gene took a good look, nodding in approval. Kira glanced to the side, not as enthusiastic.

"Would you just look at it! It's going to be incredible when it's finished! Hey, Felix! Felix, come down here for a minute and meet a friend of mine, he's just pulling up now!" Gene called.

Felix blinked and looked over, giving a small wave at Kira and Gene. "Be right down, sir!" He said as he finished hammering a nail, tucking it in his tool belt as he hopped down off the low beam, striding over to them.

"Hey hey, Gene! Is this the place? Wow, it's gonna be big, huh?" said Don, a sea captain that owned a marina in the area, as well as some boats. He would invite Gene, Kira, Felix, and some other friends from the city to sail from the Hamptons to Montaulk and spend the weekend or two every summer. "Finally decided to expand to the island, huh city boy!" He laughed. "You made a wise decision, the area is a great attraction! Those city folks are just flocking out here nowadays!"

"Well, it was really my Kira that insisted- Kira! Come say hello to Don!" Gene called to her.

"Hello Don, good to see you again..." Kira smiled, and Don pat her back lightly.

"Look at you, all grown up! Every year you look more and more like your mother. So, what are your plans? Hopefully get a percentage of the profits here, ha ha!" Don chuckled.

Kira smiled lightly. "Well, I was thinking about pursuing something in art..."

"Oh, come now, who needs art? Try something useful, like home economics, cooking, maybe nursing!" Don said.

"Well, I suppose I can pay for her to have lessons if I charge more for the upper floor apartments... double if you can see the shore from your window!" Gene laughed.

"There you go, already thinking dollars and cents!" Don replied.

Kira sighed, wandering around the skeleton of the penthouse. Felix strode along side her when he caught up. "Aww, don't listen to them, Kira... they're just poking a little fun. Everyone knows you make beautiful paintings."

"Felix... I wish I could just... sometimes I just want to get away from all this. My father and I... we're nothing alike. He's always having fancy parties in big beautiful places but I just want to get out, explore! My ideal home would be a nice little summer cottage... no more giant mansions or lavish apartment complexes..." Kira sighed lightly.

"The island is a nice place... maybe this change of scenery will help lighten your mood. Hm... how about we take a walk to the beach when I'm finished putting up plywood for the day?" Felix smiled.

"I think I'd enjoy that. The air must be so fresh by the water." She looked towards the forest, trying to see as far as she could but there was no end in sight on the south east side. "I should have plenty of inspiration for painting..." She smiled lightly.

After work was done for the day, Felix walked slowly with Kira along the south shore, stopping to look out at the sunset. "It's quite a sight, isn't it? You were certainly in your right mind to want to come here."

"It's breathtaking..." She sighed contently. "More beautiful than the pictures... I'm so glad father let us move out here."

"See? It's not all so bad... he does care about you, Kira... in his own silly way, he does. You're all he has left of-"

"I know." Kira nodded, bending down to pick up a seashell. "I think I'll take this one. It's so well preserved.. can you imagine such a thing...? Nature is a wondrous and mysterious thing."

"You know, I can carve a small hole and you can wear it as a necklace." Felix said.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Here, keep it on your tool belt... it'll be safe tucked in there." Kira said, placing it inside.

That evening, they returned to a nearby hotel owned by another of Gene's friends, Roy, who planned on becoming a future resident of the upcoming penthouse. They were staying at half price while the penthouse was being built, and in exchange, Gene agreed for the first month of rent to be waived for him. Kira sighed lightly, hugging her pillow as she went to sleep. She glanced over at a photo of her and Felix, the colorless print bringing a smile to her features. Her large blue eyes, blue as the Atlantic waves crashing against the shore, were soon hidden behind her lids, her mind wandering off into dream land.

* * *

"Well, I want control of it right now! We can't have BEARS attacking our future residents! Could you imagine, blood on my hands? I'd be ruined!" Gene was shouting at the crew, as they were repairing the one side of the building that now had a huge hole. "This is going to delay the opening for another week!"

The building had been finished, the crew about to start constructing on the INSIDE when the damage was found. It was quite a nuisance; ever since construction began several weeks before, Gene and the others would come to find the landscaping messed up, bushes uprooted and windows smashed, and now this.

"Well, you could try setting some traps for the beasts, Gene..." Norwood, another of Gene's friends that was a future resident, suggested nervously.

"You're right. If the press gets a hold of this it will spoil all the marketing! Felix, I want you to find out where I can get some bear traps and have them set around the perimeter."

"Father, can't we do something that won't hurt the animals? They're probably confused because we're trespassing in their home land..." Kira asked.

Gene rolled his eyes as Don and Roy chuckled a bit at her statement. "Kira, listen to me. You have to stop this crazy talk! They're BEASTS, dear, and beasts cannot OWN property, it's preposterous! They can relocate!"

Kira bowed her head lightly, sighing. "I'm going to occupy myself. I won't go too far." She went to the car, taking some of her painting supplies and taking them to set up on the outskirts of the forest nearby the partially built penthouse. She squints her eyes as she paints the beautiful scene, already feeling herself calm as the tranquil forest enveloped her vision. As she does so, she can't help but hum lightly, and smiles when she sees a bird perch just near her. She smiled brightly, taking out her sketchbook and quickly sketching it out before it flies away. She then returned to painting, when she noticed something by one of the trees. she gasps lightly, smiling. "Oh... a fox!" She got off her stool, squatting down a bit. "Come, darling, I won't hurt you." The fox stared at her for a moment, before taking a step back, about to run off. "Oh please, don't run away!" She cried, before her smile returned. "Hm... perhaps you just want to play a game..." She took off her shoes, the soft grass cushioning her feet as she took to chase. She could barely keep the fox in her sight, it was so fast! She soon lost sight of it, sighing sadly. She was about to return to her painting, when she turned, gasping lightly when she saw nothing but trees around her, and no clearing. Her heart began to beat a bit faster as panic settled in. She had no idea how large this forest was. How long had she ran... a minute? Five minutes? The short amount of time could have made all the difference between finding her way out or not, and she looked up to the tree tops, the sunlight peeking through them in rays, like fingers touching the Earth with warmth. She sighed lightly, the forest somehow calming her despite her current situation. She climbed up onto a low branch, hoisting herself on it as she leaned against the trunk, resting her head as she closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest; the birds chirping, frogs croaking, little chipmunks scurrying about.

It was a new sound that caused her to open her eyes, looking around. The sound of leaves and small twigs being crushed underfoot both piqued her interest and frightened her. It was a bit hard to see because of the lower light in the woods, but when she saw a giant form slowly making its way in her direction, she gasped lightly, losing her balance and she had to react quickly to land on her feet. She stumbled a bit before regaining her stance, and the form approaching was large, she could see by its outline, but if this was a bear, it would be far larger than she imagined. Kira stood, frozen with fear, her eyes wide as the creature was now just a few yards away.

"What... what goes there...? What... do you mean to do with me?" Kira called out. The heavy footsteps stopped, a low grumbling could be heard, but no reply. How silly she was, trying to talk to an animal... animals could not speak back! Maybe if she could see exactly what it was, she could know better how to act, whether to stay or to run. "Please... I cannot see you, it is too dark by that cluster of trees." she heard another low grumble, and saw the creature retreat slightly, taking a step back. "W- Wait... I did not mean to startle you..." she said, taking a step closer. "I just want to-" She gasped lightly, falling to the ground as she felt a sharp pain in the bottom of her foot. She took it, turning it so she could find what had hurt her, and she cried out as she saw a wasp had stung her. She scraped it off with a stick, nursing her foot as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her once more. "N- No, please... don't, don't harm me, I didn't mean... I didn't... I..." She spoke weakly, her vision blurring as her eyes rolled up, falling to her side. The last thing she saw before passing out was a pair of large, flat feet.

* * *

"Kira!" Felix called out in desperation, biting his lip. "Oh, I knew I should have watched over her... Kira, please, answer me!" He wandered around the outer parts of the forest, not wanting to get lost himself. He heard a sound then, a heavy rustling, and when he turned towards the sound, it began to diminish. "Kira...?" He ran quickly, hurrying until he gasped, spotting her lying on a rock. "Kira! Are you alright?!" He took her into his arms, brushing the hair out of her face and looking her over to see if she suffered any injuries. He furrowed a brow, seeing a mesh of leaves bound around her foot, and the smell of herbs and berries filled the air around them every time she exhaled. Felix quickly headed back, holding her close. "Gene! Gene, I found her!"

Gene had been distraught, turning when he heard Felix. "Thank heavens, she had me worried sick! Oh my... h- here, set her down in the car, give her some space..." He helped Felix lay her across the back seat, and he tapped her face lightly. "Kira... Kira dear, wake up now, your father is here... I knew it, I knew that forest was dangerous!"

Felix widened his eyes a bit as Kira began to stir, cupping her face gently as she slowly fluttered her eyelids open. "Kira, are you alright? Please tell me what happened..."

Kira rubbed her eyes, groaning a bit as she held her head, sitting up. "Oh, dear... I... am I back...?"

"Yes, thank goodness, good ol' Felix found you!" Gene replied. "Don't you ever run off like that again young lady or I'll cage you like a canary!"

Kira took a few minutes to fully regain her senses, before looking over at Felix. "You... you found me? So deep in the forest?"

"Well, it wasn't that far in, luckily... I could still just see the clearing from where you were." Felix smiled lightly.

"No... that's impossible. I... I chased the fox, and when I turned, I couldn't see the clearing at all anymore, only trees... I rested a bit on a tree branch when I heard an odd sound, I looked and there was a creature, but I could not see what it was... I tried to venture closer but I was stung by a wasp and then everything went dark... I... I remember seeing someone..." Her memory was a bit scrambled because of the sting, but she looked at the leaves around her feet. "I had no idea you knew natural healing so well, Felix... and I don't recall your feet being so large..."

Felix tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You cleaned out the sting, or else I would have been more ill... I saw your feet just before I passed out... but how did you find me so deep in the forest? And why were you not wearing your boots?"

"Kira, darling... I found you just about a few yards inside. And I never took my boots off... Also, I didn't put these leaves around your feet. When I found you, it was like this. You must have done it before you passed out."

Kira furrowed her brows in confusion. "No... someone did this for me, I saw them... it was... it was, a person... but, it was a large person... larger than a bear even!"

"Felix, you have to bring her to the doctor... the wasp's sting is making her go mad!" Gene cried.

"I'll drive her, Gene." Roy volunteered. "Felix's got to get back to work here, I'll make sure she's back to herself in a jiffy!" He got into Gene's car, starting it up.

"Just make sure there isn't one scratch on either of my girls when you get back Roy or you'll be giving me the deed to your hotel!" Gene shouted as Roy pulled away. He then turned to Felix as he watched her go off worriedly. "Don't fret, my boy... you bringing her back here secured her life for now. Just focus on the penthouse and Kira will be right as rain in no time."

"Do you... do you really think someone else had helped her...? In the forest?" Felix asked.

"Come now, surely her hallucinations aren't contagious! It was all imagined. Don't think on it anymore, now, we have to get back to finishing this before the month is out."

"Y- Yes, sir..." Felix replied, glancing back at the forest where he had come from minutes earlier.

Was Kira just imagining what she saw... or was there truth in her words?

* * *

**I'll let you guys think about that question for now! Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for your support. Stay tuned for the next update! :D**


	3. The Greed of the Plan

**Thank you to everyone who has read and supported thus far, it is greatly appreciated! But here we are with a new chapter, and I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Gene nodded in approval, looking around the newly refurbished room. The penthouse had finally been complete after about a couple months, and he sipped lightly on a martini. "The place is better than I expected. Every room was done very well. I'll have residents start moving in tomorrow." He turned to Kira, who was staring out the window, able to see the the waves crashing against the shore in the distance. "Kira, this is going to be our crowning achievement. And I have you to thank for it."

Kira smiled lightly, listening to the seagulls crying out as they flew towards the water. "I'm glad that we could have this room. The view is beautiful."

"You could have had any room you like!" He chuckled, taking another sip of his martini. "You've done very well, and I have something to reward you with." Gene took something out of his pocket, a shiny, gold key on a necklace. He went behind her, placing it around her neck. She blinked, turning and looking down at the key before looking up at him. "Father... is... is this-"

"Yes, Kira. It's the key to the penthouse. It's yours." Gene smiled.

"Thank you..." She smiled.

"Come, let's find you a nice party dress. Meg's got a new shop around here that's fully stocked." Gene said, placing an arm around Kira as the two descended the stairs.

* * *

"Oh, look at how beautiful you are!" Meg exclaimed, giving Kira a brief kiss on the cheek. "Come in dear, oh, I just got some beautiful pieces in! I think a nice shade of green will do..."

As Meg led Kira to the back, Gene looked around a bit, smiling when Felix entered the dress shop. "Felix, my boy! Thank you for arriving so promptly."

"Y- You're welcome sir, but, what... exactly did you need me to come here for, again?" Felix replied.

"Well, the party is coming up quite soon, as you know, and I want it to be the best in town. Now son, I'm not going to be around forever, so I'll need someone to help me make sure Kira's at her best. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Felix cleared his throat. "I- I'm sorry, I don't quite-"

"I need to be sure that if something, heaven forbid, were to happen to me, that all of my assets are left in the... right hands. Now, I love my Kira but she's... she's more like her mother than I'd like to admit. I need someone who's got their feet planted on the ground, Felix. I need someone who's rational about things, that can handle the business." Gene said.

"Are... are you saying... you, you want me to-"

"Alright everyone, take a gander!" Meg exclaimed as she came out with Kira, wearing a traditional 1920s style green dress with the rounded hat, matching green shoes, and a purse. Kira blushed lightly when she saw Felix had come.

"Good afternoon, Felix." Kira said lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I uh..." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to um..." He saw Gene glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. "I wanted to be the first to see your dress for the party... oh dear, please forgive me for being so flustered."

Kira smiled lightly, chuckling. "Could you not bear the suspense for one more day?"

"I... I suppose not..." Felix chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, you did work very hard these past months, you deserve some form of reward." She tilted her head. "So, tell me what you think."

"I, um... I think you look wonderful, Kira. You always do when you get gussied up." Felix smiled lopsidedly.

Gene nodded to himself as the pair conversed, distracted only when he heard someone call his name. He turned, smiling when Mary approached him. She was a good friend of Meg's. "Oh, hi there Gene! Getting Kira ready for the party, I presume?"

"Sure am! She's really a shining star, she is, as anything of mine is!" Gene beamed. "How's the catering coming along?"

"Wonderfully! Everyone's going to be going home with full stomachs once the night is done!" Mary chirped.

"Well, I always knew you were the finest culinary expert in the state!" Gene laughed, and he continued to chat with her and Meg as he paid Meg for Kira's new attire. As they left the shop, Gene put the bag of clothes in his car. "Say Kira, how about you and Felix take a drive to the boardwalk? It's a nice day, and I have some paperwork to get through anyway."

"And don't forget to stop by at 'Mary's Marvelous' whenever you want to grab a bite! It's right on main street, dears!" Mary waved as she and Meg went back into the dress shop.

Kira blinked a bit, looking from Felix to Gene. "Oh, alright..." She nodded. Gene drove home by himself, and she and Felix took a nice drive to the beach, the two walking along the boardwalk.

"I sure do love it here..." Felix smiled. "I've never seen such a blue sky anywhere else! Remember how you never wanted to leave on our summer trips? We can spend all year here now."

Kira slowed her walking to a stop, resting her arms on the wooden arm rest as she looked out on the ocean. "Father wants me to help run the penthouse..."

Felix blinked a bit, smiling. "That's wonderful, Kira! You deserve it."

"Do I, Felix?" Kira looked up at him, the breeze lightly blowing through her blonde curls. "Do you think it's not just another way for father to keep me as his ward? Can I not ever be free?"

Felix rested his arms against the wood post, biting his lip as he glanced down. "I... I didn't mean..." He paused a moment, his hand reaching for his pocket, taking something out of it. "I managed to make a nice hole in the seashell... nice and neat. But I haven't a chain to put it on."

Kira looked over at the shell and up at him, slowly taking out the necklace she was wearing from under her collar, and Felix blinked. "Yes. Father gave me the key to the penthouse... and all the responsibilities with it that he wishes to place on me." She smiled sadly. "Coming here, I thought I would be free. But it seems that I'll be caged here too, like a lark... and how cruel that the key be placed in my hands but I cannot escape from it.

Felix gently undid the necklace, putting the seashell on and placing it back around her neck. "But this isn't all your life has to be, Kira." Felix smiled. "The seashore is just a short walk away." Kira looked up at him as he took her hands in his. "And you aren't alone."

Kira smiled at him, the two linking arms as they continued to walk along the boardwalk.

* * *

Gene had invited Roy, Don, and Norwood to his room, the four drinking a variety of alcohol and smoking cigars.

"You're really setting her up with that boy, Gene?" Roy laughed heartily. "He's a nice kid, treats her well, but he's as tough as one of her bloomers fluttering gracefully in the wind as it hangs to dry!"

"Oh, come now Roy, Kira doesn't have to marry an ox... they have known each other their whole lives, after all, it'll make the process easier." Norwood said, taking a sip of whiskey.

Gene puffed out a bit of smoke from his cigar before speaking. "The boy inherited his father's construction business the minute ol' Felix Sr. kicked the bucket. It's a very healthy industry, which is the other reason I relocated to the island. Kira will never have to worry about money a moment in her life... this is the roaring twenties, gentlemen! She'll be the richest woman in the state between my assets and his!"

"Boy, Gene... you've got this all planned out, huh?" Don took a sip of rum. "Does Kira know about the plans?"

"No, and don't any of you stool pigeons say a word to her or I'll charge you triple rent!" Gene snapped, calming a bit when he sipped on his martini. "I love Kira, but the girl is like a wild stallion. She never stays put and gets down to business. Her head is always in the clouds. When women become of age they marry and raise a family! Not doing all this painting and dreaming rubbish..."

"You've got to reel her in close, Gene. If you give her too much line, she'll break away and there goes your prize fish... and all the income the boy's got with it." Don replied.

"The party will secure their relationship, it's got to." Gene said. "By the end of the night, that boy better be the only thing on Kira's mind."

* * *

The next evening, Mary was setting up the food table with all of her delicious dishes, and Gene was setting up the bar with plenty of drinks to choose from. Kira had selected some choice songs to play on the record player. She was in her room, already cleaned and in her outfit, and Lucy, another friend of Gene, Meg and Mary's, was fixing up Kira's hair, an expert as she worked at the local hair salon.

"Darling, you are just stunning." She smiled, leaning her head down next to Kira's. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Kira. You'd be the perfect wife for any young bachelor!"

Kira blushed a bit, smiling as she bowed her head. "Please Lucy, you're making me feel bashful."

"I mean every word, dear. I remember when you were just a girl, your mother would dress you in those beautiful lace dresses, you were like a walking, talking doll!" Lucy giggled. "Well, you're just about done, you should hurry out now, the guests will enjoy someone pretty greeting them!"

Kira got up, smoothing her dress out as she put on her gloves. She went into the other room, putting on a record. Gene looked up as she proceeded to the foyer to wait for arriving guests, smiling lightly. In no time, guests arrived, all new residents in the penthouse, and they raved about how much Kira had grown since they saw her last, complementing the beautiful penthouse and congratulating Gene on this successful project.

"It's splendid, Gene! Such wonderful taste! I didn't care how much it cost, the view from my room of the coast is wonderful!"

"Gene, my boy, who is your landscaper? I have a few places that need some work done but it's just done so perfectly here!"

"Hey bartender! We aren't gonna wait all night for some sauce, are we?"

Gene shook hands, laughed, mingled with his guests as he poured out drinks and Mary helped give out food. Kira felt lost in all the chattering, laughing, even a bit of dancing, the music fast paced and adding to the overstimulating atmosphere. Her tense train of thought was broken when she felt someone take her hand, and she turned to see Felix smile at her, bowing his head a bit. "Evening, m'am."

A smile graced Kira's features as she chuckled. "Finally, someone I can actually converse with comfortably!"

"I can't believe how wonderful everything turned out... somehow even when involved in putting the whole place together, the results are still just as eye popping as seeing it for the first time!" Felix smiled. He glanced over, seeing Gene pouring a drink for someone, giving the young man a nod. Felix smiled nervously, remembering the discussion he and Gene'd had earlier concerning Kira. He hated to deceive his best friend for this, but even he agreed that settling her wild spirit down with a marriage licence was probably best. He had to do this slow, had to do it right. He turned back to Kira, the two talking and laughing. Kira wasn't a big drinker, neither was Felix. They sipped on ice water, the night rolling on as they ate. He knew in his heart he always had a special love for Kira, but it was always left unsaid. He was always perfectly content with just her company, being near her, even if she didn't love him as deeply as he did. He didn't know the deepest confines of her heart, too fearful to explore the deeper recesses of it, afraid of becoming lost in the forest.

The fast paced atmosphere slowed a tad when a slower song came on, and a few of the guests slow danced, laughing and chattering, but it was softer now. Kira met Felix's gaze as the female on the record sang a smooth, liquid melody, and Felix slowly took her hands, gently standing her up with him as he gained a bit of confidence, moving closer as they started to dance in a slow circle.

"Felix... I had no idea you knew how to dance." Kira smiled.

"Well, if I'm coordinated enough to build a whole penthouse, I suppose dancing isn't all too hard..." He chuckled lightly. "You're so light on your feet."

"I did take ballet lessons... mother insisted because SHE took them as a girl. I hated those awful wooden blocks in the shoes... just thinking of it makes my feet sore..." They both laughed a bit, falling silent for a moment as Felix gazed upon her sweetly.

Gene was watching them silently, smiling to himself as he watched his plan unfold before him. "Another successful project under way, Gene, my boy..." He said quietly to himself as he sipped on a martini.

Felix exhaled lightly, noticing Kira's gaze start to break from his as she glanced to the side. "Kira... you don't have to be afraid. It's only me."

"I know that... but... I... I just..."

Felix stopped the slow dancing, holding her hand with one of his, gently pressing a finger against her lips, making her refocus on him. "I've... I've always felt a closeness with you. It's... I hope I don't alarm you with this confession... but we aren't children anymore. I... I know you've got a free heart, but... if you could give it but to one person... if you could honor just one lucky man with it... I would never dishonor that offer." Kira stared up at him in shock as he gently squeezed her hands, never seeing her friend be so bold before. "Kira Walker... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I... I love you. I have always loved you."

Kira blinked, and she took in a deep breath before Felix leaned in to kiss her, making some of the party guests giggle and gossip a bit. Kira heard their voices, gently pushing him away and breaking the kiss. "Felix, I..." She shook her head. "Not like this..." She took a step back. "Don't soil what we have like this..."

Felix furrowed his brows. "Kira... I... I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sorry... but... this is not what I want. I... I'm not ready for marriage, for the lock and key..."

"Kira, you know I would never-"

"Felix, things always change... do you think how you feel for me now would change if we were wed? You would want to protect me, keep me sitting on the shelf like a fragile doll, afraid for me to break... no. I want to be free... I want us both to be free. I'm sorry, I can't accept you." Without another word, she turned, quickly heading out the door.

Gene was already quickly distracting the guests, avoiding any bad press. Felix stood in shock, plopping down in a chair as he looked at his hands, the hands that Kira's had been neatly folded in not moments ago, and they felt very cold as he held his head in his hands. "Felix, you fool..."

Kira inhaled sharply, her eyes squeezed shut as tears managed to pour out of them, sniffling as she dabbed her face with a handkerchief. The love they shared was already simple and beautiful, like the forest encircling most of the penthouse. But now Felix had wanted to clear it, building on it a cage of brick and stone to keep her trapped within the binds of marriage. Was what they had not enough? She sighed, dabbing her eyes as she regained her composure, about to head back inside when she heard something in the distance, from within the woods. She looked towards it, remembering that fateful day she had seen the mysterious creature within the trees. Her feet moved on their own accord as she was drawn to the sound, wandering into the trees darkened by the night, except for the moonlight that touched down through the treetops as the sun had that day. As she entered, she saw a large outline, just out of the moonlight's reach. She paused, looking around for a moment before returning her focus to it, making sure she was seeing clearly this time.

"I know you're there... and I know you are real, you aren't just a fabrication... you were watching me the last time... you are the one I hear roaming in the night... the one who saved me from the sting, and returned me." She said, slowly stepping closer. "Won't you let me see you? Won't you speak? Can you speak?"

She noticed the creature shift, and she jumped back a bit upon what she heard next, not expecting it.

"... Yes." It spoke, answering her question.

It took a few moments to compose herself, inhaling sharply. "Do you... have a name?"

"... all things have names... whether they are spoken are not. I am the Keeper. The Keeper of the Trees. But some... have been taken." His voice was deep, a bit gravelly.

"I... I am Kira." She took another step closer. "Please, let me see you... let me know you are a true form."

The creature hesitated, and when voices were heard in the background, she did not acknowledge them, only furrowing her brows when the creature began to retreat. "No... no, please, don't leave! Come back!" She cried, reaching a hand out. It was too late however, as the creature hurriedly ran deeper into the forest on heavy footsteps, leaving Kira's arm to slowly return to its side. As her father caught up with her, she could not hear his scolding but only the voice of the creature that enchanted her.

* * *

**Well well, we already have some drama starting in this chapter! Poor Felix was let down, and we once again meet with the mysterious forest creature. Will Kira be able to see him again? Find out next time! Thank you again to those who have read/reviewed/supported! :D**


	4. The Need to Fly

**Welcome back, readers! Hope you're ready for a new chapter filled with more drama! Thank you for your kind words and support, it is greatly appreciated :) Without further ado, please read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kira had been ushered to her room, party guests told she was just so overwhelmed by Felix's proposal that she felt unworthy as a potential wife, Gene trying to save face. It seemed to be working, as the guests were offering their sympathies to him, saying how beautiful, wonderful Kira was and that she was more than good enough for Felix. When they left, Felix was still sitting down, his head in his hands.

"Felix... no need to be down, son." Gene said, helping him to his feet. "I'll talk some sense into her. You just go home and get some rest."

He nodded, turning to walk over to the door, stopping at the frame to glance back at Gene. "I already knew I wanted to tell her someday how... how I feel." He sighed. "I just didn't want to do it this way. It's like... trying to use wood to build that hasn't completely dried yet, sir. Doesn't make for smooth cutting. It wasn't the right time."

Gene puffed on his cigar, going up to pat Felix's shoulder. "Don't think that. The earlier you start putting that little thought in her head the sooner she'll come around. I'll have a talk with her, straighten things out. You just go home and clear your head, you did what you were supposed to."

Felix nodded, walking out the door and down the stairs, going into his room in the penthouse. He was one level below them, and he sighed as he flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt awful, knowing he had just helped burst the one bubble Kira had to keep her shielded from the harsh reality of life. At least, so he thought.

Kira was laying on her own bed, her head resting on its side to stare aimlessly out the window. She didn't react when she heard her father come in, setting down a chair which he sat in backwards, leaning his arms on the back of the chair.

"Get up, Kira. There's something I've got to make you understand and you're going to get it through that air head of yours whether you like it or not." Gene said in a serious tone. When her only response was a saddened sigh, he tightened his lips, pinching her shin with his thumb and index finger. Kira squeaked, sitting up quickly and nursing her leg. "Who do you think you are? Am I just a painting on the wall?" Gene asked.

Kira glanced over at him, a spark of anger in her eyes. "I could do that, if you like... make a painting of you. That would be more enjoyable company than the model for it."

Gene hissed, pointing a finger at her. "Now you listen to me, young lady. I don't know who you think you're talking to but I'm no pushover. I have provided for you your entire life so you'd better start showing me some respect. And the first thing you're going to do tomorrow is march downstairs and say you've changed your mind."

"Oh, you've provided for me..." Kira said sarcastically. "... you barely aknowledged my existence until mother died!"

"What? Do you have any idea what it is to run a business, how much time that takes? That's what you HAD your mother for, you can't expect a man to raise children when he's got work to do! Besides, that's got nothing to do with the situation at hand."

"Father, I'm perfectly fine with Felix how we are now! Why does the love we share have to be bound by marriage? Why can it not stay simple?"

"Because you need to learn your place!" Gene snapped. "You are not going to be some looney artist that does finger paintings for a living! Are you trying to make a fool of me, to be the embarassment of this family? You are going to get married and have children and raise them, and help your husband upkeep MY assets as well as his!"

Kira's eyes widened, shaking her head. "You did this... I knew Felix didn't make such a confession of his own accord... you set him up!" She flew out of bed, about to leave the room when Gene grabbed her arm and tugged her back harshly, throwing her back on her bed.

"Now don't you think of stepping a foot out of this bedroom!" Gene shouted. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a few crinkly bills. "See this? You know what this pays for? A ticket back to the west village!" Gene shook the money in her face before throwing it at her, and Kira slowly looked back up at him, furrowing her brows. "I brought you here to make you happy, but if you're going to act like a spoiled brat I'll just send you back until you're ready to appreciate what you have here.

"And what do I have here, father? A life of confinement? Of great burden and heavy responsibility? A life without freedom?" Kira's voice shook.

"You will be more wealthy than anyone on the island!" Gene threw his arms up in the air. "What more could you want?"

"But wealth does not bring happiness! Perhaps for you, but not to me!"

"You stubborn-..." Gene closed his eyes, shaking his head. "You're going to end up like your mother... her head was always in dream land and it got her killed."

Kira became angry then. She was very sensitive about her mother, she loved her dearly. She got to her feet, her arms tense at her sides. "Her dreams did NOT get her killed!" She shouted. "You do the same to me as you do to her! You forced her to always be involved in your business transactions, instead of letting her do what she loved! You confined her to the apartment where she was miserable day after day! She wanted to dance, she wanted to be free of your tight grip over her life and she died because she would dance any chance she had, even in the middle of the steet!"

Gene grit his teeth, glaring at Kira. "You hush up right now, you will do what I say and that's final!"

"And what if I don't? I am not some metal for you to parade around on your neck until you pass me to a bachelor to do the same thing!" Kira shouted. Gene'd had enough, and in a fit of anger, he reared his hand back, slapping Kira so hard that she fell back, having to use her bed to break her fall. She nursed her face, slowly turning to look back up at him, a hand mark already appearing where he had made contact. "You're an animal." She muttered barely above a whisper.

Gene stared daggers at Kira, taking another puff of his cigar. "Be prepared to tell Felix tomorrow you accept his proposal. If you do not... then you will pack your things immediately and board the next train to the city." Without another word, Gene turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kira was still nursing her face, her face scrunching up as she let her face plop into her pillow, her sobbing muffled as she clung to it. She wished she was a bird, and that some merciful being could open the door of her cage and set her free from this misery.

* * *

Felix was just finished getting dressed, smiling sadly as he glanced at a picture of himself and Kira as children. The photo was a bit worn, but he always loved to remember the old days. It was a simpler, happier time, as childhood should be. He still felt awful about the night before, his heart sinking knowing he had upset his dearest friend; and to add to it, that his true feelings, whether they were part of a setup or not, were rejected. His day dreaming was broken when he heard a knocking at the door, placing the photo down and adjusting his tie before opening the door. He smiled a bit nervously when he saw Gene and Kira there, her head bowed a bit.

"Oh, good morning... please, come in." Felix said politely.

Gene gave him a nod, heading inside and closing the door. "Well, Felix, my boy... last night certainly came as a surprise to us all." He ignored Kira shooting a glare out of the side of her eyes. "But I've given Kira time to let your proposal sink in and I've brought her here to give you an answer. Go on, Kira. Speak now."

Kira avoided Felix's gaze, staring at her feet. This was not what she wanted in the slightest; her friendship with Felix was the only thing her father did not control, but now he would be able to through their marriage. Before this trip, she could boldly say it was the one thing in her life other than painting that she looked to for comfort, for happiness, and now it was ruined.

However, there was one other thing that came to mind...

The creature in the forest.

Kira sat up straighter then, her eyes widening a bit. If she said no now, she would have to return to the city, and her chance of ever seeing the Keeper again would vanish. She realized that the mysterious occurrence was well worth giving up her pride, because it was still something she could escape to, as Felix had once been. Her decision made, she looked into Felix's eyes, exhaling sharply.

"I accept your proposal. I will marry you."

Felix blinked for a few moments, the corners of his lips poking into a smile. "R- Really? You will?" Felix stood up, pacing excitedly. "You will!"

Gene stood up, laughing heartily as he firmly shook Felix's hand. "Congratulations, my boy! It's an excellent match indeed!" Kira did not share their enthusiasm, getting up to leave the room. When Gene noticed this, he snapped his fingers at her. "Kira, it's rude to leave someone's home abruptly, sit back down."

Kira turned, glancing at Gene. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling a bit tired. I'm going to go rest, I can come back later. Goodbye, Felix." She avoided his gaze, walking out without another word.

"Sorry about her, Felix... she's been a bit on edge lately. We'll meet soon to discuss wedding plans." Gene pat Felix's back, who stared sadly as Kira walked out. His heart sank, realizing that though she had accepted, it was most likely not by her free will and she now hated him for helping to put her in this situation. He sunk into a chair, sighing lightly.

"I'm such a spineless fool..." Felix groaned, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Some time had passed, and Kira was about to lose her mind from boredom. She got up, grabbing her purse and heading to the door.

"Where are you going, Kira?" Gene asked as he sipped on a martini.

"Oh, just to town to get a few things. I'll be back in a while." She replied.

"Ask Felix to join you. The two of you should start to make wedding preparations." Gene said.

"Well... see, I was going to go to Mary's Marvelous to get him an apple pie... if Felix comes it won't be a surprise."

"Ah... clever girl, Kira. Very well, just don't be gone too long."

"Alright." She was about to turn out the door when Gene took a step forward.

"Kira... you know I hate to scold you. If you would just cooperate, I wouldn't have to. Just listen to what I say from now one, and we won't have problems."

Kira exhaled sharply, trying to keep a friendly face despite the insult of her father's so called apology. "I forgive you, father. I'll see you later." She headed down the stairs, the anticipation settling in as she hurried straight towards the forest, straight to her escape. The troubles weighing her down were broken like chains once she entered the trees, feeling light as a feather on her feet. She slowed to a casual walk when she was a few yards in, breathing in the fresh air and looking around. "Keeper?" She called out, weaving through the trees, her curls bouncing when she turned her head to and fro. "Are you about?" She continued to venture deeper, daring to migrate farther and farther from the clearing. She heard heavy footsteps suddenly, smiling and turning to greet the Keeper. "Oh, I knew you had to be around here some-" Kira's eyes widened when she looked upon the sight when she turned around, her joy melting into sheer panic when it was in fact not the Keeper who stood before her, but a grizzly bear. She gasped lightly as the bear stood on its hind legs, snorting lightly and emitting a threatening growl. She backed up slowly, but lost her footing when she stepped on a small twig, making it snap and she fell down. Her eyes widened more, scrambling back as the sound made the bear growl ferociously, slamming its front paws to the ground and swiftly moving forward to swipe at her as she scrambled back. She dodged it, screaming as she soon felt the bark of a tree at her back, her hands reaching back to cling to it as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Please, please don't hurt me!"

As the bear charged at her, she closed her eyes and cried out when she heard its front paws slam down very close to her again... but this time, she heard a different growling. She opened her eyes, and stared in fascination as she saw not the bear before her, but the back of a man. He was a very large man, at least seven feet tall, with a wide build and had feet and hands larger than his head. His apparel was worn and torn in some places, and she could see the muscles in his back tensing as he approached the bear, growling threateningly. The bear roared back, and the man grunted as the two began to wrestle, the man taking a harsh swipe but it did not stop him as he shoved the bear back, crouching lowly as he stared it down. The bear's growl was lower now, one of annoyance rather than hostility, realizing this was a battle it would not win. It turned, slowly retreating as it snorted. Kira was frozen in both fear and excitement at the scene, and she looked up at the man when he turned, knowing that this was she had been waiting to see since she first discovered the creature in the forest- no, he was not exactly a creature, as she saw now, but a man.

"You're safe now." The Keeper said to her.

Kira slowly got to her feet, blinking as he started to walk the other way. "Wait! Please, stay and talk with me." She said, the man stopping where he was but did not turn. "I... I want to know your name."

"I've already told you my name." He replied.

"Well... it would be very tiring to call you 'Keeper of the Forest' all the time... that's more like a title, rather than a name."

He turned around then, and she had a better look at his face. His face was oddly smooth, not scruffy, and his eyes were hidden by light brown hair that swayed lightly in the breeze. He did not appear filthy or have an offending odor, he had an earthy scent. "What would you prefer I be called, then?"

Kira thought for a moment. She knew if she was to give him a name, it had to be very special. She remembered her mother saying once that she thought when she was pregnant, she was having a boy, and had a name planned. When she had a girl instead... well, it was history from there. She smiled lightly, memories of her mother always giving her a warm feeling. She looked up at the Keeper, knowing this name would always bring a smile to her features just the same.

"Ralph." She nodded, enjoying the sound of the name being spoken. "Yes... Ralph suits you very well."

"So be it. That is what you will call me." He plopped down with a thud, opening his large hand to reveal a cluster of assorted nuts. He took one, using his teeth to crack it open and spit out the shell, munching on the nut inside. He cracked open a second one, extending his hand out to Kira. She smiled lightly, going over to sit by him, quietly thanking him and accepting it, munching on it.

"Hm... this is good." She smiled. "So... do you have any other visitors?" She asked.

Ralph shook his head. "You are the first human I have revealed myself to."

Kira was a bit shocked of this. "Why? Why... me?"

Ralph thought for a moment. "I do not sense any harm from you. You have a heart that is open." He replied. "Why do you live with those other humans that have destroyed my stump?"

Kira bowed her head. "They are my family. I am sorry they destroyed your home. I... I didn't want this, I... I just wanted to be somewhere I could be at peace. It's so beautiful here."

"It is a beautiful place. As long as you are here, I will protect you."

Kira smiled, but it faded when she noticed the sun was past midday. "Oh dear... I must head back. Father will be expecting me."

Ralph stood slowly. "I can help you back. It will be quicker."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can just find my wa-aaaaaay!" Kira squeaked as she was suddenly lifted off her feet, and Ralph swiftly moved through the trees, able to jump from branch to branch without falling or breaking any despite his weight. Kira felt exhilerated, laughing as she looked around at trees, leaves, and various animals whisk by her, and she took a few moments to regain herself when Ralph set her on her feet. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "I... I will try to visit when I find the opportunity."

Ralph emitted a soft grunt, smiling lightly as in a flash, he was gone, retreated into the forest. Kira smiled to herself, still excited from her experience as she fixed herself up, quickly heading into town so she wouldn't create any suspicion.

* * *

**And so she finally meets the Keeper- er, Ralph! I hope you enjoyed, and please keep those reviews coming! By the way, a fun little fact; there is an actual "Mary's Marvelous" shop in the Hamptons on LI, so it's a perfect fit for this fic! :D**


	5. The Two Lives of One

**Sorry for the delayed update, I had a busy work week last week and I've been going back and forth between updating this story and another story of mine. But here we are, and I hope you enjoy! Thank you everyone for your support so far, it's much appreciated! :D**

* * *

Kira hurriedly made it to Mary's place, panting a bit. She tried to fix herself up as best as possible to look presentable as she headed inside.

"Oh, Kira dear! I was just about to close! What can I get you?" Mary chirped. "Is your father around?"

"No, he's at home... I came to get a pie for Felix. He loves your apple crumb." Kira said.

"I just made some fresh ones! I'll wrap it in a towel so it stays warm. It's a shame the boy's lactose intolerant, at least he can fulfill his sweet tooth somehow!" Mary said as she prepared it in a basket, handing it to Kira. She noticed a leaf sticking out of her hair, reaching over to pluck it out. "Now is someone wandering around the woods again?"

Kira gasped lightly." Mary... please, don't tell father... he-"

Mary chuckled. "I won't, I won't... I know your father can be extra protective of you sometimes... you're the center of his universe! No wonder, you look so much like your mother, she was so young when she passed, the poor dear... but you've grown into a wonderful young lady, and I know she'd be so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mary. That means a lot." Kira nodded.

"It's no trouble at all! Come anytime, dear. You must be so excited to be marrying Felix!"

"Y- Yes... it's going to be a wonderful day when it comes. I'm going to head home now, he'll be expecting me."

"Of course! Don't keep him waiting, now..." She giggled, waving Kira off. She smiled lightly, cleaning off the counter and looking over at a picture, smiling as she held it. In it was a picture of herself, Gene, his wife, and a few of their friends when they were younger, the photo a bit worn. She sighed lightly, smiling as she placed it back down.

* * *

Felix was listening to the radio and rearranging some things around his room when he heard a knock at the door. He turned, opening the door and beaming when he saw Kira there. "Kira, I... please, come in!"

"W- Well, I just came to drop this off actually, I-" Kira started, but Felix gently took her hand and led her inside, shutting the door. "Felix, I should really be getting back home..."

"But there's so much to talk about Kira!" He exclaimed, a ray of sunshine. "Is that pie? Oh, you didn't have to go through the trouble... I'll cut us each a piece to share, and we can catch up."

Kira sighed lightly as he gave her a slice of pie. "Felix, I... this is all a bit much for me. I am... I am happy that you feel so devoted to me. But... this was not something I entered into with equal enthusiasm. Not because you are lacking, but because..."

Felix's smile slowly melted into a frown. "Kira... I... I just want us to be happy together... what I said to you that night, it was all what I truly feel in my heart."

"I know this... and... I hate to cause you any pain, because I care deeply for you. But I loved us as we were. Unbound. Like two deer prancing in a meadow. But now father has penned us and expects us to-"

"Kira, nothing has to change... marrying... it doesn't have to change anything!"

"Everything will change when we are married!" Kira exclaimed. "We will be expected to act like a proper married couple, always remain poised! Father will have every excuse to intervene in our lives and how we are to present ourselves to protect his assets!" She shook her head. "Why can you not see that, you silly man!" Her voice shook.

Felix furrowed his brow deeply, taking her hands into his. "Kira... I... I don't intend for our lives to be fated that way..."

"But that is what it shall be." Kira sniffled a bit, taking out a handkerchief and dabbing her eyes.

Felix had no idea how to comfort her, placing his plate aside and doing the one thing his heart told him. When they were upset about something, he would always draw her into a hug, and he would hold her for hours and just let her cry. He closed his eyes as Kira held him back, sobbing into his shoulder as he gently pet her hair. "Kira, I promise you... we will find a way through this. It may seem like we're stuck now... but there's always a way to get past our troubles."

Kira looked up at him after some time, nodding a bit. "Felix... you must promise me something. Promise me... and then I will happily plan our marriage."

Felix raised a brow. "Of course... what is it?"

"Promise me to keep something secret. You must keep it a secret, especially from father. You must promise me first before I tell you what it is." Kira said.

"Yes, Kira, I promise... you know I won't tell a soul." He smiled lightly. "Now tell me, I cannot bear the suspense..."

Kira took a deep breath. "I..." She started, but she found herself unable to speak. She remembered how Ralph had told her she was the first human he had revealed himself to, and that was something so special, so precious to her, that she suddenly realized that she couldn't reveal her deepest secret. Throughout the years she would tell Felix anything, everything, but now she could not.

"Kira?" Felix frowned. "Are you alright?"

She cleared her throat, refocusing on him. "I... have been taking strolls in the forest. Do not be alarmed... it is an escape for me. Please help me to maintain the one pastime that I am still able to enjoy."

Felix bit his lip. It wasn't lying to Gene that was a guaranteed death sentence, but Gene finding out he was lying that was. And he even had to admit, when it came to lying, well, he was terrible at it. But Kira was trying to reconnect and open herself up, and he couldn't turn her away, not now. "I'll do whatever I can." He said, nodding.

Kira smiled lightly at him. "Thank you, Felix." She exhaled lightly, sitting up. "I should be heading upstairs now..."

"Can't you stay a bit longer? Maybe... have dinner?" Felix asked.

"Actually..." Kira smiled a bit more. "I think that sounds like a swell idea."

* * *

That night, Kira closed and locked her door as she rested in bed. Her brain was most active this time of day, because with nothing else to distract her, she had the opportunity to think. She rolled over, gazing out her window and resting her eyes on the tree tops just on the outskirts of the clearing, illuminated by moonlight. She replayed her experience with Ralph in her head, remembering the wonderful feeling of the wind blowing through her hair as he speedily carried her through the trees. It was refreshing, exhilarating. She sat up, a thoughtful smile gracing her features as she formed an idea. She went into her closet, rummaging through it quietly as she searched for something. She found a rope, nodding. She took it, opening her window and going out to the small balcony on the west side of the building. She tied it to one of the railings, and descended down one level to where Felix's apartment was, directly below hers. She quietly approached his window, tapping it.

Felix was jostled awake by a sound, shaking his head as he looked to his window, seeing Kira there. He opened it, sleepily helping her inside. "Jimminy jamminy, Kira! What on Earth are you doing this early in the morning?"

Kira looked around. "Felix, I need to go through your apartment to get to the central stairwell. We don't have the fire escape on this side of the building so I couldn't make my way down to the bottom of the building without leaaving my apartment through the door... I didn't want to wake father."

"But where are you trying to sneak off to at this hour?" Felix frowned.

"I want to take a stroll around the forest... it's such a warm, beautiful night, I-"

"Are you insane? This is no time to be doing that, it's dangerous in sunlight let alone in moonlight!" Felix exclaimed.

Kira furrowed her brow, glancing aside. "You promised me."

"I-... Kira, I-..." He sighed, realizing that he should have seen this coming.

"I can't do it freely while father is awake... please, just for a few hours."

Felix nodded. "Alright... but if you aren't back by sunrise I'm coming after you. I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt."

Kira beamed, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

"Can't I at least... go with you? We can stay together so I don't have to worry."

Kira frowned lightly, clearing her throat. "But you have a project to start in the morning... you must get at least some rest. Don't fret over me, I'll be alright. Just help me get to the bottom, and I will figure out how to get back inside when I return."

"Alright... if you insist." Felix nodded, a bit upset that she didn't want him around. He went with her to the main door of the building, letting her out and watching her stroll off into the night before locking the door again. He hurriedly went back to his room on tiptoe, watching her from his bedroom window as she wandered dreamily into the forest.

Kira squinted her eyes as she searched through the darkness, wandering around for some time. "Ralph...?" She called out. "Ralph, are you here?" After wandering about for a bit, she heard a thud behind her, turning to see Ralph had come down from a tree. "Ah, I've found you." She smiled.

"I think I found you first." Ralph replied, making another thud as he plopped down on the ground. "Don't humans normally sleep in moonlight?"

"Well, yes, that's why I was able to sneak out here. I think this is a better time to come, when no one else is awake."

"Hm..." Ralph thought. "But if any discover you are missing?"

"I could always say I was sleepwalking, I suppose..." She shrugs. "I feel so much better when I'm here... like I haven't a single trouble in the world!"

Ralph tilted his head curiously. Though the animals of the forest were his companions, they were not the same as the young woman looking up at the stars through the tree tops. He nudged her lightly with his hand, gaining her attention. "I want to show you something." Before she could reply, he scooped her up, and he carried her swiftly, deeper into the forest, miles from the clearing. When they slowed to a stop, he placed her down, and her eyes widened. The moonlight shone directly on a pool of water, so crystal clear one could see to the bottom. Behind a small waterfall, was a small cavern, about six feet deep, and it glowed with various crystals. Green, gnarled trees grew all around the small pond to give it a more enclosed, intamate setting. Ralph picked some fruit from the trees, handing them to her. She nodded lightly in thanks, biting into one as she looked around in awe.

"This is beautiful..." Kira breathed.

"The forest has a lot of beautiful things... but because you can't venture deep enough on your own, I'll show you all you're missing out on." Ralph smiled lightly at her.

Kira looked up at him, studying his face. "Please, excuse me..." She muttered as she reached a hand forth, brushing some of Ralph's hair out of his eyes. She smiled, seeing that his eyes were like the color of honey, a golden brown. She studied his face for some time, not realizing she was drawing closer to it. When she noticed how close she was, she cleared her throat, taking a step back. "Pardon me... I um... you see, I am an artist... I would like to do a drawing of you so I need to remember the details of your face."

Ralph tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"Well... an artist is someone who draws or paints things, for instance... makes pictures." Kira explained. "When I return tomorrow night, I shall show you."

Kira and Ralph talked for a while, and he walked around, showing her things and giving her more fruit to try. As the hours marched on, she grew tired, and Ralph noticed she was asleep in his arm, needing only one to carry her. He took his time, so he had more of an opportunity to watch her sleep. He smiled, admiring her outer beauty almost as much as her inner beauty.

* * *

Birds chirped as daylight broke through Kira's bedroom window. She was fast asleep, curled up under her blankets as she slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them as she sat up. She yawned, stretching her arms before looking around the room. Realization dawned on her then, and she lightly furrowed a brow. How did she get here? Had she not been in the forest with Ralph when she was awake last? Had it all just been a dream? She flipped her blankets off, and it was then that she saw something that answered her questions. She smiled lightly, picking up a small piece of fruit that had been left by her side. She bit into it, savoring its sweet taste. Almost as soon as she finished it, she heard a knock at her bedroom door, snapping her out of her dream like state and dragging her back to reality.

"Kira! Get out of bed, Felix is here looking for you!" Gene shouted from the other side of the door.

"Felix... oh!" Kira exclaimed, moving quickly to get into proper dress and make herself decent. Sheb hurried out of her room, nearly bumping into Felix who was pacing around her door.

"Kira!" He exclaimed, not able to say much more because Gene was around. "Shall we take a stroll into town?"

"Yes... let me grab a few things." She smiled lightly, going back into her room to grab her sketchbook and a few art supplies before joining him.

"You two should spend some time making some wedding arrangements... I can call the Church to schedule a date." Gene said, sipping a morning martini.

"Oh... yes, that would help. Thank you, father." Kira said politely. "We'll be going now."

"Yes, yes, go ahead." Gene said as he sat in his recliner, reading the business section of the paper.

The pair sat on a bench on the boardwalk, enjoying the cool, breezy summer afternoon. They'd just had some lunch, and were talking a bit.

"Hm... here's an idea, how about some ice cream?" Felix smiled. "I can't have any of course, but I know you love it."

"Well, what will you have, then?" Kira asked.

"Mary's place isn't too far, I can ask her to give me a nice baked pastry." He replied. "Wait here, I'll be back soon."

Kira was a bit surprised when Felix leaned in, giving her a quick cheek kiss. She looked up at him and he grinned bashfully, chuckling a bit before heading off. Kira cleared her throat and blushed a bit, taking out her sketchbook a few moments later. She looked around, trying to find something interesting to draw, when she suddenly remembered something. She smiled, picking up her pencil and sketching away. She lost track of time, exhaling with satisfaction when she added the last few pencil lines. She admired the linework she had done of someone very dear, gently tracing her hand over the subject's face.

"Ralph..." Kira said quietly to herself, closing the book. She sat in deep thought, and suddenly had an idea as soon as Felix returned with an ice cream cone for her.

"Hurry, it's already melting a bit." Felix smiled as he sat next to her, eating a slice of pie. Kira thanked him for the ice cream and started eating it. "So... draw anything good? W- Well, anything you draw is good, really."

Kira chuckled lightly. "Nothing much..." She dabbed her mouth before eating some more ice cream. "Felix, do you mind if we stop by the print shop?"

"Oh, are you going to make something?" He asked.

"I was thinking of purchasing a wood block. Maybe I can carve it in your apartment, being father hates when I do anything in mine. He always complains that my art supplies are too messy." She sighs.

"Sure, you haven't done one of those in a while. I imagine it's very thereputic."

"Indeed, it is..." She finished her ice cream, dabbing her mouth once more before the two headed back towards the road to the print shop. She went inside, taking out her wallet and purchasing some cured wood for carving, and some watercolor inks. She took the things back with her when she walked back home with Felix, placing them in his apartment.

"So, Kira..." Felix started. "How did you get back in your room last night? I secured the rope to the roof for you to climb like you asked, but that wasn't until you had already come back. Also, the front doors were locked."

Kira bit her lip, scrambling to come up with an excuse. "Oh... I just... I used the emergency stairwell to come in through the roof... then I came back through your room and climbed up through your window to my balcony into mine."

Felix knew this had to be impossible, he had locked his apartment door. It all seemed a bit suspicious, but he decided not to question her further, fearing he may upset her. "Ah, I see. Well, it should be easier for you to get in and out at night, now."

"Thank you, Felix... I appreciate you doing this for me." She takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry I was so standoffish when you proposed to me." She frowned. "I... I didn't mean for it to hurt you, I... it's just-"

"I understand, Kira. And I love what we have too, but I will do whatever I can to make sure you are still happy after we're married."

Kira sat down at Felix's work bench in his bedroom, preparing her wood block before she began to carve it. After some time, her hands became a bit sore, so she cleaned up the area and called it a day. "I should head home for dinner."

"Alright... being we had it together yesterday, your father probably won't want to spend too many nights alone. Or without your cooking." Felix chuckled.

Kira rolled her eyes, and he leaned in to give her another quick peck on her cheek. She headed up to her apartment, making dinner for herself and Gene before sitting down.

"So... how was your day with Felix?" Gene asked.

"Very pleasant." She smiled lightly, taking a bite of her food.

"You should start planning as soon as possible. If you wait too long, others will begin to wonder if there's a problem."

Kira sighed lightly. Already, he was controlling their actions together. "Yes, father."

"Hm..." He took a sip of wine. "You seemed a bit tired this morning. Did you not sleep well?"

Kira looked up at him, and she realized something. If she was to spend most of the night with Ralph, how would she explain her fatigue to her father when she was supposedly sleeping all night? She suddenly thought of something, smiling lightly. "Ah, you noticed that." She smiled. "Now father, I know you don't like me working on my paintings in the house... but I'm working on a special surprise for you. I know the engagement party is still a few weeks away, but I want to make sure it's perfect. Something to give to you for all your hard work and dedication to my happiness." Internally, Kira wanted to gag, but she knew that brown nosing her father for now would pay off later.

Gene grinned, chuckling. "Well, then! That sounds just fine! Just don't make a mess out of everything and I'll be more than happy to see what you've got on the day of the engagement party."

After dinner, Kira washed up before telling her father she was going to bed a bit early to catch some sleep. Once in her bedroom, she locked her door and figured she may as well at least not completely lie, setting up a canvas on her easel and getting out some supplies. She separated the canvas into quarters, and began to sketch out her father's face, one in each quarter, identical. As much as she disliked her father, doing anything artistic brought her comfort. She finished sketching before doing a bit of painting. When she ganced over at the time, she saw it was getting close to midnight, and called it a day. She cleaned up, grabbing her sketchbook and a couple things before opening her window, climbing onto the balcony. She climbed up the rope to the roof, going over to the emergency stairwell on the other side and descending it quietly. She then went past the back of the building and into the forest to seek out Ralph. Each night, she anticipated this time of day more and more, and what she did not realize is, as he watched her approaching the forest from the high tree branches, so did he.

* * *

**Aww, look at all the bonding going on! Everything seems to be going well for now, but how long will it last? Find out more next chapter and thanks for reading! Please keep those reviews coming! :D**


	6. The Conflicting Overlap

**Greetings, readers! First off I want to just apologize for not updating this story in a while; between my other story and my razy work schedule I've unfortunately had to neglect it. But my other story is done now, so I will be resuming this and focusing more on updating it. Just know I have NOT forgotten or abandoned this story! I hope you all enjoy and I thank you all for your patience.**

* * *

It was the day before the engagement party, and Kira was in her bedroom, adding the last paint stroke to her father's painting. She had worked on it for two weeks now, and she nodded to herself, draping a thick cover over it to prevent smudging. She cleaned herself up, sighing lightly as she headed back to her room, glancing into her father's room to see he was snoring lightly. She continued to her room, shutting and locking her door. She climbed out the window, smiling with anticipation as she headed towards the forest. The party was not even on her mind as she weaved through the trees as if she were making her way across a crowded ballroom to her partner, finally finding him as she looked up, sighing contently as he hopped down before her. Over the past few weeks they had formed a close bond, becoming more and more invested into this secret life and more and more distant from her reality.

"You smell like paint again." Ralph smiled.

"Yes... I finally finished it tonight." Kira replied. "Maybe now I can make one for you."

"But will your family be suspicious?"

"Not if I can help it." She giggled. "What shall we do tonight? We could take a stroll along the path, a dip by the waterfall, star gaze..."

Ralph smiled lightly, stopping for a moment to plop down so he was more at her height. She turned, noticed him fumbling for something, holding something in his large fist. "I made something for you."

Kira tilted her head curiously, looking up at him. "What is it? You didn't have to make me anything..."

Ralph smiled, opening his hand to reveal a small wood carving, heart shaped, with a small hole to place on a necklace. "It is a gift for you... for you to cherish our friendship when you have to be united with your human love."

Kira took it tenderly into her hands, feeling the smooth parts where it was carved. She reached to the back of her neck to take off the necklace, placing Ralph's carving on it and putting the necklace back on. "I love it. I will always keep it close to me. Thank you for making it for me."

Ralph nodded, and they made their way to a small clearing where they liked to rest and gaze at the stars. She looked over at him as he told her stories about the constellations and showed her the pictures the stars formed. When he noticed her glance over at him, he smiled at her as she studied his face.

"Are these drawings you make like the pictures the sky makes?" Ralph asked.

"Well... something like that... only they aren't dotted like stars, I make them with lines..." She hesitantly reached a hand forward to trace a finger along his jawline. "Like I would draw a line for here..." She traced along the other side of his face. "Here..." She leaned a bit closer, her hand tracing down his neck and along one of his broad shoulders. "Here..." She whispered.

Ralph smiled, drawing her close, her eyes crossing a bit as he rested his forehead against hers. "Could... our lines come together?" He held her hand tucked in his large one. "Like this?"

Kira chuckled lightly, staring into his eyes dreamily. "Yes..." She became a bit nervous then, bowing her head a bit as they rested on their sides, blushing lightly.

"Is something wrong?" Ralph asked, frowning a bit and lifting her head gently.

"No... I just... I... I feel a very... deep connection with you. I am not sure if you feel the same. It's all so new to me." Kira replied.

Ralph smiled warmly, exhaling lightly. "I do, too, with you... I have many friends in the animals here... but never have I had a..." He paused a moment.

"A what...?" Kira tilted her head.

"Well... I... I wish you could be..."

"Yes...?"

"... my companion." Ralph looked into her eyes, smiling shyly.

Kira smiled sweetly at this, gently holding his face with her hand. "I... I would like that, too..." She frowned then, remembering Felix. "But I'm to be married soon..."

Ralph frowned. "Yes... you are being united with your human mate."

Kira looked back up ant him quickly, furrowing her brow. "I... I care about him, but... I... I don't want to lose you, Ralph... I don't want to give up what we share together, what we have, I- I don't-"

"Shh..." Ralph hushed her, petting her hair gently. "I will always wait for you. I've lived for a long time, and I know that even if something tries to keep us apart, we'll meet again in a new form. When a tree dies, It becomes a part of the ground, and new life grows from it."

Kira looked up at him, biting her lip for a moment, emotion building up, threatening to swell over the boiling point. "Tell me, Ralph."

"Tell you what...?" He tilted his head.

"Say the words, Ralph... and I'm yours. Just tell me what I need to hear. Please, Ralph..."

He smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around her and leaning close to whisper into her ear.

"I love you."

That was all she needed to hear, sighing contently as she leaned in closer, and though neither had never really kissed another before, it suddenly came so naturally to them, sparks flying as they held each other lovingly, their hearts beating with a new found excitement. Ralph held her steady as she thread her fingers through his hair, never feeling so content, so blissful in her entire life. They kissed and held each other, sharing their new found love for each other for what seemed like an eternity, the only thing dousing the flame of this love was the veil of sleep. Ralph smiled down at her sleeping form, returning her to her bedroom as he did every night, planting a soft kiss on her lips before sadly retreating into the forest... now he regretted more that he had to leave her.

* * *

Felix paced around his apartment excitedly, muttering to himself as he prepared himself for the engagement party. When he was finally ready, he speedily headed up to Kira's apartment, knocking on the door and clearing his throat, adjusting his tie. Gene opened the door and let him in, knocking on Kira's door to get her up. All night she had dreamed of Ralph and their budding love, but when she was jostled from her slumber, she realized what today was and a great dread came over her.

The party for the engagement. How could she keep this up? Would she live as Felix's lover by day and Ralph's by night? No, this was wrong, very wrong. Her mind told her that if she backed out of this commitment now, she would never hear the end of it and be forever tormented by her father... her reputation would be ruined, especially if her secret were found out. But in her heart she knew she only belonged to one... to her Ralph. how could she satisfy both? Which had more say, more governing power? Internal struggle comes from a disagreement of the mind and the heart... to make this choice, she would be offering a great sacrifice either way. As she readied herself in her room she came to conclude this fact, and understood that to maintain both lives would take much effort and was close to impossible. She sighed lightly, opening the door to see Felix waiting outside her room anxiously.

"Kira! Barely five minutes out of bed and you look as pretty as a flower petal!" Felix beamed.

"Thank you... we should probably begin setting up for the party... the guests will be arriving in a couple hours..." Kira replied.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Felix nodded, and the two began setting up the tables and putting out food brought over the night before from Mary. After they finished up, Kira took out her painting, still covered, placing it on the wall where Felix had hammered a nail in. She would uncover the painting she made when the guests arrived. Felix smiled at her lightly, but as she bent over to set up a couple more things, her necklace hung a bit under the collar of her dress, and Felix noticed from it hung a third item. "Say, Kira... what is that there by my seashell?

"Hm?" Kira looked down, gasping and pulling up her collar to cover it. "It's nothing... just something I found in the-" She stopped herself, not wanting Gene to know she had been wandering in the forest lest he scold her, or worse, keep a closer eye on her. He paid them no mind as he read the paper in his chair. "I... found it while walking along the sea shore the other day. It was charming so I kept it."

"Oh..." Felix replied, tilting his head. Before he could say any more, there was a knock at the door. Gene rose from his chair to answer it, smiling when he saw it was Mary.

"Good morning, Gene! I know I'm a bit early but I wanted to see if you needed help setting up!" Mary chirped.

"Ah, Mary! No, we're just about ready for the guests to arrive, come in and make yourself comfy!" Gene said, letting her in.

Within the next hour, guests started popping in one by one, and they all admired how pretty Kira looked in her light pink summer dress, which fell down a few inches below her knees in light ruffles. Mary helped serve some afternoon sandwiches for lunch and she had some baked deserts ready to be served following as well as a small cake. Gene poured out drinks for everyone as they talked among themselves, and after some time, Gene tapped on his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming, this is a special day for all of us." Gene started. "I knew I would be proud to see the day Kira made someone great out of herself, and that day is soon approaching. This is a time to celebrate! I won't be around forever, and now I'll have relief knowing she'll be well taken care of.. as well as myself, of course..." Everyone chuckled a bit with him. "Now I'll let the kids have the spot light for a bit, I'm sure there's plenty they want to say!"

Felix and Kira looked at each other, quietly urging each other to go first and becoming a bit flustered.

"Well now, looks like the cat's got their tongues!" Don said, laughing heartily.

Kira glanced at Felix. "It's okay Felix, really... you can go first... then later I can go and show father his..."

"Oh, alright... but don't say I didn't insist on ladies' first!" He smiled bashfully, clearing his throat and taking Kira's hand politely. "Well... I have to say that I've never been so happy in my entire life... I love Kira something awful and... I've always cherished her as a friend. I hope that's something that never changes. She's... she's a dynamite girl..." He glanced over at Kira, blushing a bit. "You make fire works go off in my heart and... I can't wait until we're married proper."

Felix then bent down on one knee, taking a small box out of his pocket and opening it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. He beamed, gently taking her right hand and slipping the ring on her finger, kissing her hand gently. A series of 'awws' swelled among the party guests, and Mary giggled lightly, smiling at Gene. "Oh, they're so precious!" She said quietly to him.

Kira exhaled lightly before she spoke. "Felix, I too have appreciated our friendship. It's comforting to know I have someone I can depend on and come to when I have troubles. This will be a big change for both of us, but I know we will make things work. For today, let's just be happy and enjoy ourselves."

The party guests clapped politely, but Felix's smile saddened a bit. Her words were not as heartfelt and enthusiastic as his, and it tore him up inside. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted to be with her too, and knowing that fulfilling the second was causing a lack of the first, it broke his heart.

He didn't have long to think to himself as a slice of pie was placed before him by Mary, dessert being given out to the party guests. About halfway through, Kira stood, gaining everyone's attention once more.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what this mysterious piece is hanging on the wall. If you hadn't notice, I ask to draw your attention to it now. It's something I have been working on diligently these past few weeks, and I am now ready to proudly show it. This is a gift for my father, whose consistant dedication has made this day possible." Kira said as she reached over, taking off the cover draped over the finished painting, and the party guests looked upon it in interest. The painting was of Gene, divided into four squares with his face painted in each of them, each square a different color; red, green, violet and gold. The party guests complimented Kira, and Gene grinned, chuckling lightly.

"Well, it certainly adds to the room decor! I'll put it on that back wall over there by the window!" Gene exclaimed. "Thank you, Kira." He nodded to her.

After some time, the party guests finished up and started to leave, thanking Gene and congratulating Felix and Kira on their engagement. When it was just Gene, Kira and Felix, he turned to her, smiling lightly.

"Kira... did you want to come to my place for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure..." She smiled. "I need to take a bit of a breather."

In Felix's apartment, she watched him pace around a bit, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "Kira... I... I know this is hard for you... but... are you... are you even somewhat happy we're going to be married?"

Kira glanced to the side, sighing lightly. "It's not that I'm marrying you that causes me discomfort... it's the manner and the circumstance..."

"Oh I can't bear it anymore, Kira!" Felix whirled around, sighing shakily. "I'm at a loss here! I want to help the situation but I don't know how to make you happy!"

"There's only one thing that can make me happy and it's something I can't have!" She cried, getting up and going to the window. "I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own life! I don't want to be a part of my father's scheme anymore, I want to go out and be free!" She shut her eyes tightly.

Felix slowly approached her, standing about a foot behind her as he reached a hand out. "Kira, please don't shut me away. You know you can tell me anything. I love you... I'd do anything to make you happy. At least... at least if we're married, we can make your father happy and he won't scold you."

"You honestly think this marriage is going to please my father?" Kira turned to look at him. "Perhaps for some time... until he wants something else, some other way to control our pitiful lives! It will make it easier for us to be his puppets, he will have both of our strings to make us do as he pleases like silent, obedient fools!"

"Kira... I... I know that it may seem this way, but he IS your father... don't you think he just wants what's best for you?"

"What's BEST for me? You mean to say you doubt my words?"

"I think you're just... this is a bit too far, Kira, your father isn't a monster, but you're making him out to be... he-"

"Indeed he is!" Kira shouted. "You did not see what I did growing up, you did not live behind closed doors to see how he did to my mother like he tries to do to me, he shattered her dreams and kept her locked away from the world, only releasing her to parade her around like some show dog! That's all he does, Felix! He puts that proud grin on, he tells everyone what a wonderful daughter he fathered! Ha! The daughter HE fathered!" Kira plopped down in a chair. "I curse my mother for ever falling in love with him."

Felix was a bit shocked at her outburst, twiddling his fingers and kneeling down to her. "Kira... I won't let him do that to you. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you, ever. I'll do whatever I can to support your wishes... I'll... I'll honor and respect you."

Kira's bottom lip trembled a bit, looking up at him as tears filled her eyes. "I know this... but I... " She looked away. In her heart she knew that she longed for another... and if Felix ever knew, she would deeply hurt the one person she had always depended on. "... what if I... could not make that same guarantee for you...? What if... what if I wished something that would break your heart?"

Felix tilted his head. "I don't understand. Kira, what's the matter...? You can tell me..."

Kira shook her head. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Me? Not understand? I always understand... you've told me everything."

Kira smiled a bit through her sadness. "It's something I barely understand myself..."

Felix hugged her close, and she hugged him back, closing her eyes. "I'll be here when you're ready. I'll always be here."

"I know." She sighed lightly, resting her head against his chest.

Soon, night fell, and she wandered up the stairs to check on her father, seeing he was asleep. Her sadness turned to anticipation, her feet light on the floor as she climbed up top the roof, feeling the breeze through her hair as she descended the fire escape, running to the trees where she knew Ralph would be waiting. From the window, Felix drew back the curtain, watching as she fled into the woods like a bird in flight. He tilted his head, beginning to realize that there was perhaps something more hidden in the trees and brush that she sought after so ardently.

"Kira..." Felix pressed his hand against the window pane. "What are you hiding from me...?"

* * *

**And here we end for tonight! Will Kira be able to keep this double life up for long? Will Felix discover her secret? More to be revealed in upcoming chapters! Thank you for your support thus far and please review! :)**


	7. The Rising Suspicion

**Hello again readers! Following up rather quickly with another chapter, this story certainly needs it after not being updated for so long. Please read and enjoy as always! :D**

* * *

Kira exhaled contently, Ralph's shirt slipping a bit off her shoulder, revealing the ivory skin as she sat up. She looked behind her, smiling as Ralph slept lightly at her side on the soft grass. Her hand graced lightly over his, cherishing the love they shared. She had been a flower bud, petals closely held and interwoven together; but that night, her flower had blossomed fully, large, beautiful petals opening up to her dear Ralph, and it was something she knew in her heart she would not come to regret. As she saw the darkening sky melting into lighter shades of violent and blue, signaling the oncoming of dawn, she sighed sadly, knowing that she once again had to leave her paradise. She leaned in close, planting a soft kiss on Ralph's lips to gently wake him. He shifted a bit in response, blinking his eyes open as he grunted, sitting up and yawning.

"Almost morning already...?" He asked, smiling sadly and holding Kira close to him.

"I'm afraid so..." She replied. "I suppose you'll want your shirt back..." She chuckled lightly to herself. "I never imagined myself being so improper... but I just... it doesn't feel like I've done wrong... it feels like this is where I was meant to be tonight, who I was meant to be with."

Ralph smiled as they dressed. "I feel the same way."

As Kira fixed herself up, she furrowed a brow when she took the engagement ring off her necklace, having placed it there when she took it off so she wouldn't lose it. Her reality came flooding back to her suddenly, and she frowned as she slowly slid it on her finger. Ralph approached her from behind, noticing this.

"That's the token, isn't it? The token humans use when mates are bound." Ralph said.

"Yes... an engagement ring." Kira sighed. Even if Felix never found out about this- he could NEVER find out about this- she would have to keep this secret locked away forever, weighing down upon her heart like trudging through life with heavy chains hanging from her, dragging behind, their incessant rattling a constant reminder of the sin she had committed.

A sin. Why did it have to be a sin? Perhaps it was her bond with Felix that was the sin, it was not built on genuine love- well, perhaps to a certain extent, but predominantly it was built upon the avarice of her father that forced their union. Her mind was so clouded, so filled with confusion that she did not know what was right or wrong anymore, what was real and what was dream. As she thought to herself she became sleepy again as Ralph scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back as fatigue overcame her.

* * *

The next day, Kira sat at the table with Felix as they and Gene were going over wedding arrangements, planning out a date, a guest list, location, venue, etc. As Felix was writing down names and Gene was looking through some of his contacts to see which he felt was most suitable for a fancy wedding reception, Kira rested her head on her hand, sighing lightly as she stared out the window, distracted.

"Hm... I think I'll invite him and his brothers... that crazy man, always racing around with his automobile... he named it 'Turbo,' can you fathom it? Always racing it around on the Vanderbilt..." Felix was saying before he noticed Kira's distant expression. "Kira...? Kira, are you listening to me?"

Kira blinked, turning to look at him. "Hm...? Oh, forgive me... I must have dozed off."

Felix frowned a bit, clearing his throat. "Well... is there anyone else you want to add to the invite list...? I've added everyone I can think of, so-"

"I've got it!" Gene exclaimed, coming over holding a piece of paper. "I'm going to give my buddy Otto a call... Felix, your father helped build his mansion in Huntington about twenty years ago... it's a beautiful place, I'm going to give him a call and set something up." Kira watched him miserably as he went over to the phone, dialing a number and holding up the mouthpiece. "Otto, my man! Haha, it has been a while! How's business? Another day, another dollar, right? Well, I have a favor to ask; if it isn't too much, my daughter Kira's going to be wed soon and- thank you, thank you! Yes, I wanted to ask if we could use your place for the reception following- well of course you're invited! I w- Felix! Make sure Otto's on that invite list, put his name up top!"

Kira sighed lightly, resting her forehead on the table. "He's already running our wedding like some kind of business deal..."

Felix frowned, rubbing her back after he jotted down Otto's name. "Don't worry, Kira... his mansion IS a beautiful place to have the reception... it's tough now but when the day comes it'll be lovely."

As Gene spoke rather loudly on the phone, Kira didn't reply directly, rising from her chair. "Felix, I need some air."

"O- Oh... um, alright..." Felix replied. "We could go into town, take a nice stroll."

"That sounds relieving." Kira said, and Felix went over to tell Gene they were stepping out.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't be gone for long, Meg's coming in a few hours to measure you both for attire!" Gene said before he went back to chattering away with his friend Otto.

* * *

Kira was very quiet as the two walked along the sidewalk, and Felix frowned worriedly when she would occasionally rub her temples.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"My head aches from his quick talking... I can't bear it!" Kira whined. The two sat on a bench, the breeze lightly blowing her hair a bit as waves crashed on the beach in the back ground.

"I'm sorry you feel so miserable about this... but I promise, it will be a wonderful day, and... I'll make sure you're happy as my wife." Felix said. When the only reply he got was another sigh, he glanced away, biting his lip for a moment when he remembered what he saw the night before. "Say, Kira... um... when you go on your... your nightly strolls... what exactly do you... do you do?"

Kira raised a brow, looking over at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I mean... I know you love the wilderness, but... what exactly... makes you so excitable about it? It's as if there's some amazing spectacle in those woods."

Kira blinked, her lips parting a bit in thought. "Are..." she shook her head for a moment. "Are you eavesdropping on me at night?"

Felix gulped, waving his hands in front of her, afraid he had blown his cover. "N- No, I... I saw you once, I was having a bout of insomnia one night and I saw you, it was purely coincidence-"

"What I do with myself is my own business and you will not interfere with what I do with the only time I have with myself!" Kira snapped, getting up and storming back down the board walk. He couldn't find out. He couldn't know what she was doing.

Felix was taken aback by her outburst, taking a few moments to react when she started to storm off. "K- Kira!" He called to her, having to run a bit to catch up with her. "Kira, slow down!" He exclaimed, taking her wrist into his hand.

"Let go of me!" She cried, and she struggled a bit as Felix attempted to hold her steady.

"Now you just hold your horses!" Felix said. "This isn't the place to be having a fit like this, there could be people around!"

"I don't care! I'm sick of everyone prying into my life and ruining the things I enjoy!"

"Look... Kira, I know you're upset, but this is no excuse to act like this. I think you're hiding something from me, and as much as I love you, I AM going to be your husband soon. Secrets in a marriage lead to discord, Kira. If there's something that's going on that I don't know about it's going to make things difficult for the both of us."

"And what if I don't? Are you going to cage me up too? Are you going to tell me what to do or what to say and how to act? Am I simply a machine built for others to control? Am I not a living, breathing creature with a heart, with feelings? I have my own free will and I will do as I please!"

"Then why not show me?! Show me what you love most so I can help you! We can stroll the wilderness together, and-"

"Absolutely not." Kira cut him off, turning away from him.

"I... I beg your pardon...?" Felix became deeply upset, running a hand through his hair. "We used to do everything together, Kira... you used to tell me everything... now it's as if... it's as if I've become some foul thing you want to be rid of! I... I barely recognize you anymore Kira, you've pushed me so far away I can't even see you!"

Kira was silent for a few moments, hugging herself. "Felix... if I showed you what you asked me to... you would not comprehend it. Everything you thought you knew, had and held would slip out of your hands like sand."

"Can't you just be frank with me? Can't you just give me something to at least help me attempt to figure out the source of your struggle?" Felix asked.

Kira shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "I'd like to return home now. I need to rest."

Felix sighed in defeat, nodding lightly. "Very well. I'll walk you home." When they reached the penthouse, Kira walked up the stairs and into her apartment, Gene sitting in the chair as he drank an afternoon martini and read the paper. She went in her bedroom and closed the door, crawling into bed and hugging her pillow.

After almost an hour when she decided she was too restless to take a nap, she sat up, looking over to her closet. She went over to it, opening the door and rummaging through a few things before taking out the wood she had been carving and some of Felix's old tools. She cleared off her desk, placing it down and she bit her lip as she began to carve away along the lines, completing her wood block template little by little. It was therapeutic in a way, as if she was slowly carving away her troubles, slowly forming the core of her heart, her Ralph. After a few hours, she dusted away the wood shavings, looking at the wood block and nodding to herself with satisfaction. Her anticipation rose again, and she took the wood block, not even giving Gene a chance to say anything to her as she ran out the door, heading back to town where she would visit the print shop.

* * *

"I swear when that girl gets back here I'll-!" Gene growled as he threw his paper to the side angrily. "She was here for a bit and then she suddenly ran out without another word! She probably went to go visit that silly art shop again! If that girl doesn't get her priorities in order she's going to be sorry!"

Meg was in the apartment, taking Felix's measurements for a tux. "Oh Gene, you know how kids are... I can always take her measurements when she gets back, I'm just three floors down and I'll be home for the evening now that the work day is out..."

Gene plopped down in his chair, huffing with annoyance. "Just when I think she's straightened herself out, she makes trouble again!"

Mary, who was also there, placed a light hand on his shoulder. "Gene dear, don't be too cross with her... I hate to see you so upset."

"I'm at my wits end, Mary! God almighty cursed me with a disobedient daughter when I had begged, pleaded for a son! I'm about to chain her until she acts like a human!" He got up, pacing the room.

"Gene dear, perhaps a walk will settle your nerves... then I can whip up something nice for you to have after a while." Mary suggested.

Gene sighed, nodding. "Very well... Meg, stick around, there's some bottles around if you want to help yourself." He said as he and Mary walked around the penthouse outside, the sky splattered with different colors as evening approached.

"See now, isn't this nice...?" Mary smiled. "We used to do this a lot in our youth."

"Yes..." Gene replied. "Curse my wife for her beauty... had I known what a nightmare she was going to make for me... Kira is exactly like her. They... they spend their life with their heads in the clouds, wasting away living in some dream!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "There's no time for that, dreaming doesn't make money, it doesn't get work done!"

Mary frowned lightly, remembering that, indeed, Gene's wife had been beautiful. "Gene... I know you're feeling rather frustrated... but I've been thinking lately. We've been good friends, haven't we? Now that Kira's going to be on her own soon... Gene, I... I have no family, as you know, and... I... I worry about the fate of my shop." She bit her lip a bit. "It's a good establishment, as you know Gene... if... if I could trust it to someone, I would trust you."

Gene glanced at her, raising a brow. "What's this about, Mary?"

Mary stopped, looking up at him. "I wouldn't be in your way... I'd let you do as you always do, I would be there for you when you need me... I-"

"Wait a minute, just hold on one second." Gene replied. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?" When he got no reply, he started to chuckle, laughing as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Mary, don't be silly! Imagine us going on dates at our age, it's preposterous!"

Mary frowned a bit, furrowing her brows. "But Gene... I... you see I've always..."

Gene sighed. "I know you've always had a certain affection for me, Mary... I know it was hard when I married. But you've stuck around, and I appreciate it. I just don't have the time or the energy to settle down into another marriage. You'd want me to supply you my affections but you know I'm a busy man."

Mary felt her heart sinking as Gene turned to walk away, closing her eyes for a moment. "I... I'll give you ownership of my shop."

Gene stopped, turning around to face her. "Pardon...?"

"I'll give you complete ownership... and all the profits... if you'll have me. It's... it's all I have to give." Mary said.

Gene walked back up to her then, intrigued. "No, Mary... let's not be too hasty... how much did you say it makes a year...? That could be a lot to lose..."

"Indeed... but... it would be worth it." She smiled lightly.

Gene pursed his lips, smiling a bit. "You've always got a trick up your sleeve, haven't you, Mary? Just when I've got you figured out." He thought for a moment. "I'll consider it... maybe a shotgun wedding."

Mary smiled brightly, giggling a bit. She then noticed someone approaching the penthouse, her change in focus making Gene turn to see Kira returning. "Oh, isn't that-"

"Kira!" Gene shouted, marching over towards her. "Mary, have Felix drive you home, it's getting late- Kira!" He followed her into the penthouse, and when he entered the apartment, he saw that Felix was speaking to Kira inside, but Meg was nowhere to be found. "Felix, where is Meg?"

"O- Oh, she went home for dinner... she took all my measurements." Felix replied.

Gene's lips tightened, exhaling sharply. "Mary's outside, go drive her home."

Felix blinked, clearing his throat. "Okay, um... I'll return in a bit..." He grabbed his things, glancing back worriedly at Kira before closing the apartment door behind him.

Kira had already put her things in her room, and she stood in the middle of the room for a few moments before turning, about to return to her bedroom.

"Hold it!" Gene shouted, making Kira stop in her tracks.

"I'm going to go freshen up." She said, about to leave again when Gene marched over, grabbing her hand.

"Now you stay right where I can see you! What do you take me for, a fool? You think you can just make yourself scarce when you have commitments? Here I was standing her like a big buffoon while you're doing your silly hobbies! I've had about enough of this nonsense and you better start taking this seriously!" Gene shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I get a smudge on your golden trophy of an ego? I wasn't aware that today was the only day Meg could take my measurements!"

"Now don't you be smart with me! You'd better march yourself to Meg's apartment right now and get it done!"

"Oh, if you insist!" Kira groaned, sighing as she went into her room to gather a few things, rummaging around as she placed some things in her closet. She then stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her in frustration.

Gene grit his teeth, rubbing his forehead. He paced around the apartment a bit, going into her room and putting his hands on his hips as he looked around, shaking his head. "Look at all these things she wastes her time on... these stupid art pieces are taking over!" He then noticed something moving just outside the window, raising a brow. "What the...?" He walked over, opening the window to see a rope hanging down from the roof to the balcony. His eyes widened when he looked down, seeing a bit of dirt spread about the balcony floor. He spent some time thinking about this, piecing together an assumption that made him swell with anger, furiously shutting the window and storming out of her room.

* * *

"Well, that should be it! I'll make sure that your dress is fit for a queen!" Meg smiled as Kira gathered her things.

"Thank you for being so patient Meg, I apologize for intruding." Kira replied.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! You can stop in anytime you like, dear."

"Thanks again." Kira smiled lightly as Meg let her out, and she exhaled lightly as she headed up the stairs back to her apartment.

As she approached, she was about to place her hand on the doorknob when she heard her father shouting from inside and Felix nervously trying to calm him down. She gasped lightly, keeping quiet as she listened in on the conversation.

"You tell me RIGHT now! You tell me what this means!" Gene shouted.

"S- Sir, I swear, I have no idea why that would be there, I-"

"There's NO way that she could tie a rope that sturdily, I know it was you! It's bad enough that I have to keep track of her like some mangy mutt but now you're in on it? You kids are going to be the death of me, I know it! Now just spill the beans and tell me what she's up to!"

"Gene... please, just... just calm down, I... I know you're cross, but... please, understand, I love her very much, and I-"

"Then you'd better get a back bone, son! Helping her act a fool isn't helping anyone! Think of what the others would say if they found out she was going out there like some animal! I'd be ruined!"

Kira put a hand to her mouth, her heart pounding in her chest as she took a step back, but as she did so, the floor board creaked. She heard the men inside hush, and before she could make a quick dash, the door flew open, and Gene dragged her inside in a rage.

"Let go of me!" Kira cried.

"Felix, shut the door!" Gene shouted, and Felix silently obeyed. Kira struggled until Gene pushed her into her room, flying the window open and showing her the rope hanging and the dirt. "You think you can just bat those pretty eyes and make Felix do your dirty work and you'll just keep your little secrets right under my nose!" Gene shouted.

Kira stood there, breathing shakily as she glared at him. "Funny, you do something quite similar-"

"Be quiet!" Gene shouted. "Now the two of you will explain to me what this means how how you could do this to me or you'll be sorry!" He snapped. "You think this is a game? That you can just run around like some mindless psychiatric patient and then I have to face other people's remarks? I am not some pushover that can't even reel in his own daughter!"

Kira furrowed her brows deeply, glancing over at Felix. He bit his lip, looking down. He knew of her running away at night, but he dare not say a word, he dare not hurt her. She turned to her father then.

"Leave Felix out of this. You harass him for nothing." She said.

"So it's true then?" Gene spat.

"That's what you'll believe regardless of what I say." Kira replied calmly.

Gene was beyond furious. "Felix, go back to your apartment. NOW!"

Felix wanted so badly to stay by Kira now, knowing she needed him. As cruel as it seemed, he felt maybe this was good for Kira... maybe if Gene scared her enough, he wouldn't have to worry about whatever secret she was hiding from him. He silently turned, worriedly leaving the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Kira tried to bolt for the window, but Gene grabbed her by her hair, throwing her down on her bed and jabbing his finger at her shoulder.

"Stay away from me!" Kira shouted.

"You think you can lie to me? The evidence is written clear as day!" Gene shouted. "If you ever try to disobey me again I'll never let you see the light of day!"

"I hate you!" Kira shouted, her eyes filling up with tears. "You scorn anything that doesn't put money in your pocket or provide nutrition for your overgrown ego!"

Gene grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "You will learn to listen to me... you will learn to do as I say and do as you're supposed to! It's a good thing you're going to be marrying Felix or I would be sending you on a train back to the West Village, tonight!"

Kira trembled a bit, glaring at him as she blinked tears out of her eyes. "Do you know why I made that painting? Do you know why I chose what I did as your image...? It is exactly the way I see you. Red, for your anger when you don't get what you want... violet, for your unending vanity... green for your envy of others and your selfishness, and gold for your unquenchable GREED! And now what I see can be shown for all the world to see on the wall!"

Gene's eyes widened angrily, tightening his lips as he reared his hand back, slapping her across the face harshly. "Felix will take down that rope tomorrow and I will make sure you do not leave here again. I hope you enjoyed your nights in those vile woods because you will never walk an inch into those trees again." He went over to the window where he had made Felix put chains on the window so she could not get out. He took out a key, locking the padlock and shoving it in his pocket, before storming out of her room, slamming and locking the door.

When Kira realized what he had done, she gasped, running over to the window to try to open it, but it was useless with it chained. She gasped for air, running over to her bedroom door, tugging on the handle and pounding on the door. "Father! Let me out! Let me out! Father, please! PLEASE!" She cried, covering her face as she slid down to the floor. She crawled over to her closet, opening it and taking the wood template she had made into her hands, running her fingers over it shakily as she held it to her chest, sobbing deeply.

Her Ralph would be waiting for her to come to him, and they would both be met with sorrow.

* * *

**Oh no! How will Kira and Ralph ever be together now? Will Gene find out the true reason why she escaped every night, or Felix? Stay tuned for more in upcoming chapters! Please don't forget to review! :)**


	8. The Nightmare of the Dream

**Things are starting to heat up and it's getting close to the end, so you know things are going to start getting intense! Thank you again for all your support thus far, and I hope you stick around and as always, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ralph looked up at the sky, frowning when he noticed how far past the moon had gone, almost going into moonset. He ventured forth, stopping at the edge of the forest to look around, frowning more when he saw no sign of Kira.

Had his worst fear come true...? Has she been united with her human mate?

He promised her he would wait for her, and that was what he intended to do; but he couldn't help but sense that something was wrong. He looked around, about to step past the trees into the clearing behind the penthouse in the near distance, but when the moonlight shone on his foot, he quickly retreated a bit, sighing lightly. What if he was seen, if someone was watching? He could defend himself, but Kira... what would happen to her?

And speaking of her... as Ralph worried about her, she sat curled up in her closet, hugging the wood template to her. She shook her head, getting up and going to the window, looking out as she placed her hands on the glass. She stared sadly into the night until she saw movement in the distance. She gasped lightly as she watched Ralph stand on the edge of the woods, searching for her no doubt. Her breathing quickened, her stomach flip flopping as she became more desperate to get out than ever.

Felix sighed lightly, sitting up as he was unable to sleep, everything that had happened on his mind. He hugged his knees, resting his chin on them. He felt saddened at the thought that Kira was miserable, and felt useless that he was unable to do anything about it.

Kira meanwhile, rummaged through her closet, grabbing the carving tools she had used to make the wood template, going over to the window. She bit her lip, trying to pry the chains off, grunting with frustration as it was to no avail. She became more desperate, glancing out the window.

"Ralph..." she whispered, but then rose a brow when she saw a small scratch in the window. She looked at the carving tool in her hand, her expression changing with new determination as she gripped it tightly, curling her lip as she made a stabbing motion, hitting the glass with the tool as hard as she could. Luckily her father was a heavy sleeper, and she shut her eyes tightly, stabbing at the glass again and again, crying Ralph's name softly until she jabbed a hole through, gasping as the tool fell through, clattering on the balcony outside.

Now Ralph's hearing was better than a human's; as he turned to walk away, cursing himself for his own reluctance, he heard something in the distance, turning back to look towards the penthouse. He furrowed his brows, his heart racing as without a second thought, he willed his legs to move towards the building.

Kira quietly cursed to herself, shakily going back over to the closet to rummage through it in the dark, feeling around for another carving tool. "Come on, come on..." She whispered to herself, her hand frantically groping along the closet floor until she felt a handle, grasping it tightly as she backed out, stumbling a bit as she came over to the window. When she did, she gasped, nearly dropping the tool when she saw Ralph standing there, smiling sadly at her as he held the tool in his hands.

"... Dropped this?" He asked.

"Ralph..." Kira choked out, pressing her hands against the cracked glass. "Please, they've discovered I've been running away each night... they trapped me in here."

Ralph frowned deeply at this, sighing. "Stand back, I will be as quiet as possible."

Kira nodded and did as he asked, sitting on her bed anxiously as she watched Ralph rear his fist back.

Felix was pacing around a bit, just having a sip of water when he returned to his room, sitting on his bed. Suddenly, the silence of the night was broken- quite literally- when he heard a shattering of glass outside. His eyes widened, sprinting to the window to look around, and he heard shuffling in the balcony above him. He was about to run out of his apartment to call for help until he heard a familiar voice;

"Ralph!" Kira exclaimed, embracing him tightly as he held her close.

Felix furrowed his brows deeply. "Ralph...? What in Sam Hill..." He muttered, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw a large man hop down and land, a seemingly impossible sight before his eyes, especially from such a height. When he saw the man place Kira down, and the two run into the forest together hand in hand, his confusion soared, shaking his head as he tore away from the window, sprinting out of his apartment, down the stairs and out of the penthouse.

No... this couldn't be the secret she was hiding. This had to be a cruel dream.

Kira laughed with Ralph, and she was lifted in the air and twirled around a bit once they entered the trees, holding Ralph's face tenderly as she kissed him. He carried her for some time, and she rested her head against his chest as she looked up at him, her hands gently playing with the ends of his hair. After a period of silence, Ralph plopped down on the ground, and she sighed lightly, the thrill from earlier quickly wearing off.

"Ralph... they will find the window broken... they will know I got out." Kira said, getting to her feet and walking around a bit.

"Kira... why must you stay with the humans if they treat you so terribly? They lock you away and bring you sadness. If you want... if you want, I... I can take you away. We can live together in the forest." Ralph said.

"Ralph... I've come to the point where I must choose to live the life I am forced to live and the life I want to live... if I live the life I am forced to, I will live with my heart forever empty. And if I choose to live the life I want... they will come for me and I will have to live with the harsh consequences of my choice. Either way... this story offers no happy ending."

Ralph reached a hand out, and Kira met him with hers as he folded her hands in his large ones, concealing them. "Kira... I will take you deep in the forest where we can live together in peace. I will always take care of you and shelter you. And even when you die, I will live on peacefully with your soul at my side. All the animals that die here become a part of the Earth, like the trees. They live on in another form."

Kira smiled. "I would love to live in the forest with you... but Ralph, they will call other humans and they will search and search until they find me... and when they do... if they tried to hurt you... I would... I could never live with that. I would die before I let them hurt you."

Ralph smiled sadly, drawing her close. "I know that... but we could go to a place where they wouldn't find us no matter how hard they try..."

"You're not taking her anywhere, mister!" A voice cried.

Kira gasped lightly as she turned, her eyes widening when she saw Felix standing a few feet from them. He ran a hand through his hair, looking from Kira to Ralph in utter confusion. "Felix... what... what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Felix cried. "THIS is what you've been hiding from me? H- Here we are, engaged, planning a WEDDING and you're having carnal relations with another gentleman!"

Kira gulped thickly, trying to keep her breathing steady as she was overwhelmed with tension. "Felix, just... please... let me explain... I didn't want you to find out like this, but I-"

"But what? Y- You expect me to just let this continue, that everything's going to be dandy?" Felix paced about, clutching his hair.

Ralph remained silent as Kira took a step forward. "What... are you going to do...?"

"What am I going to do?! I should be asking YOU that question! I don't have to do boo, Kira! You've been lying to everyone and I've been playing your little games for too long!" Felix plopped down on a rock, rubbing his forehead. "How long...?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long has this been going on?"

Kira sighed. "Remember that day... it was the beginning of summer, and I had wandered here while the penthouse was still being built. You found me and carried me to the car and you asked about my foot." She turned, smiling at Ralph for a moment. "I saw him... but when I tried to approach him, he was still wary of me, and I was stung trying to go after him. He tended to my foot and brought me back to the edge of the forest, and then you found me. Not long after that, we began to interact more."

"Back then...? THAT long?" Felix exclaimed. "No wonder you turned me down outright in the beginning!"

"Felix, everything I have felt in regards to you I communicated to you honestly. Everything I have told you in what I feel for you in my heart is the truth, as everything you have said that you feel for me is also the truth. But Felix... how much we care for each other as friends will not stop this marriage from being built on lies and my father's financial ambitions. Even if Ralph was not in this equation our marriage is doomed to fail-"

"Don't think you're going to justify the impediment of our union with your father, Kira! And if you think I'm going to just go ahead and let this slide, and trap me into a marriage where I have a wife that longs for another MAN, you have no idea what that feels like!"

As Felix began to storm off, Kira shouted after him. "And what do you think I am, Felix? Am I not trapped as well? I do know how it feels, I am trapped every day of my life! And don't think I don't know that the only reason why you're allowing my father to go forward with this is because just as he gains something from it, you do also! You gain me!"

Felix slowed to a stop, biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly. "Kira... I-"

"Everyone thinks I am some object to be passed around and used at their disposal! The only creature on this Earth who has genuine love and respect for me is him!" Kira pointed behind her to Ralph, who still remained silent. "So go ahead... I can see it in your features that you want to teach me a lesson... that just like my father, you will get what you want even if you have to hurt me to do it. Go, and tell my father everything. But know this... if you think you will gain anything, you won't. I will forever loathe you. I will have such a great hatred for you that I will make you just as trapped in this marriage as I shall be."

Felix inhaled shakily, slowly turning around as he whimpered lightly. "I... I don't want that, Kira..." He choked out. "But this isn't right... he's... I don't know what he is... but this... this is taking the one thing I love."

"No, Felix. As long as you abide by my wishes and respect me, I will always love you. I always have loved you. There will always be a place in my heart for you. You have been my dearest friend. But if you choose the same path my father does, the path of greed, you will lose me completely. We will be married, but we will be strangers living under the same roof."

Ralph observed silently as Felix broke down, stumbling over and hugging Kira closely, and now it was his turn to cry into her shoulder. She hugged him back, the two comforting each other. When Felix calmed down, he slowly stood, glancing over at Ralph as he approached him slowly. He looked him over, clearing his throat.

"I don't know what is going to happen from this point forward... but whatever does... I only ask that you take good care of Kira. She is very dear to me." Felix said.

Ralph gave a firm nod. "I intend to do that."

Felix nodded, sighing. "Kira... we have to get you home, it's almost dawn."

Kira nodded, quickly turning to Ralph and kissing him farewell. Felix had to look away, hard to watch before the two headed back to the penthouse. Felix quietly entered her room, cleaning up the broken glass and working as quietly as possible to fix her window before morning. Before Gene woke up, he hurriedly took the broken glass and his things with him as he left for his apartment, regretfully re-locking the chains on the window and Kira's door so as to create little suspicion for Gene. She then curled up in bed, closing her eyes to have some well needed sleep. When she awoke, she looked over to see Gene standing over her, his arms crossed.

"... what do you want...?" Kira asked sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sure you've had time to think about your actions." Gene replied. "If you promise to act decently and do what you're told, I'll have Felix remove the window chains and restore to you your freedom."

Kira glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "I am an adult... and I can act how I please."

Gene tightened his lips again, tightening his fists a bit. "Fine. You've made your choice. The only way you leave this room is if Felix comes up here and retrieves you." Gene stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Kira continued to glare even after he shut the door, relaxing after a few moments. She sighed lightly, pulling out her necklace from under her shirt, and holding all the 'charms' in her hand. When she graced her thumb over a second key that had been added, she smiled knowingly, looking to the chained up window. "Thank you... Felix."

* * *

Mary was sitting in her chair, twiddling her fingers nervously. When she heard a knock at the door, she hopped up, opening it to see Gene.

"Good morning Gene... please, come in." She said.

"Thank you, Mary." He came in, huffing as he sat down. "I don't know what to do with that child, Mary. She's just out of control. How am I supposed to get anything done if I have to spend all my energy taming her?"

"Oh Gene, I know it's hard... but I'm sure you'll figure something out." Mary said, bringing Gene a glass of whiskey that he accepted with a nod.

"I want this marriage to happen quickly! The quicker the marriage happens the quicker I can get paperwork done! With his contractors I can double my work force and perhaps quadruple my profits! But Kira doesn't care about any of that! That stupid forest... I should tear every last one of those trees now and have residences built! Then she would have no where to run!" Gene exclaimed.

Mary cleared her throat. "Well... I know my shop isn't much... but maybe it could at least help with your finances... it doesn't cost too much to upkeep it..."

"Mary dear, I can't even begin to think about you and I until all of this nonsense with Kira is out of the way..." Gene said, rubbing his forehead before taking a sip of his whiskey.

Mary closed her eyes, biting her lip. She never wanted to hurt Kira, she had come to adore her. But she had waited so long, she had been so patient, and she couldn't bear it any longer. She looked up at Gene, inhaling sharply. "Gene... I saw... I saw something last night."

Gene blinked, looking at Mary. "Saw something like what...?"

"Well, I finished moving the rest of my things from my old place into this apartment here yesterday... I was just getting ready for bed when I heard a sound from a few floors up. I thought nothing of it, but then... I thought I must have been dreaming, but... I saw someone... at least, I think it was someone... it was a man, but almost like a beast! He was large, his hands were like the size of bear paws! I was petrified... but then beside him I saw..."

"... saw what, Mary? You're not making any sense, I can't bother with silly stories if-"

"Gene, it's the reason why Kira's been running off!" Mary exclaimed, covering her mouth soon after.

Gene slowly turned to look at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

"O- Oh... Gene, please, don't be cross with me... it's why I called you here, I had no idea how to tell you. I... I saw her running off into the woods with the man... I... it was if he was her lover!"

Gene flew out of the chair, placing his hands on Mary's shoulders. "Are you absolutely sure of this...?"

Mary nodded worriedly. "Gene, if you make her forget him, it will end your troubles... make her remember what a good young man Felix is... he may not even know!" Gene backed away, clenching his fists and screaming in anger. He breathed heavily, resting his head against the wall. "Gene, please calm yourself, you'll work yourself into a dizzy spell!"

Gene slowly turned to her, pointing his finger. "You are going to help me. Tonight... we are going to end this foolishness once and for all. I will find this man and make him sorry for even so much as battering an eye at Kira!"

* * *

**Ohhh dear. This is bad. How will Kira and Ralph get out of this NOW? More to come in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! :D**


	9. The Birth of the Wrecker

**Just gonna warn everyone, be prepared for a bumpy ride for this chapter, things are going to be their most intense yet! Are you ready? No? Too bad! Please enjoy and... good luck trudging through this chapter full of uncertainty...**

* * *

Kira sighed lightly, running her hands through her hair. She took out her key, going over to the chains to unlock the padlock and climb through the window onto the balcony. She smiled lightly when she saw the rope leading down to Felix's balcony, gracefully sliding down and landing easily. She went up to his window, tapping on it. She soon saw Felix come into the room, smiling as he opened the window, taking her hand and helping her inside.

"Well, this worked out nicely." Kira smiled and nodded.

Felix closed the window, smiling calmly. "Kira... I... I'm still pretty upset, but... what you said earlier... it was true. I... I should have spoken to you first before proposing. I'm sorry. We wouldn't be in this mess."

Kira sighed lightly. "Felix... I know you didn't really mean any harm... I was wrong to compare you to my father. Love can make a person do the unthinkable..." She chuckles lightly. "I would know."

Felix took her hands in his. "Just... promise me you won't ever forget me, Kira. Even if you love someone else... my love for you will always remain. If I saw you in a different world I would be instantly drawn to you, as if we were attached to a string."

Kira looked up at him. "I would never forget you. Who knows... Ralph told me when we die in this life, we return from the Earth into a new form. Perhaps our destinies will bring us together."

Felix smiled a bit more, gently drawing Kira in for a hug. In this moment, everything felt right between them again, with no pressure placed between them to create a rift, it was just his Kira, plain and simple, as it always was. She was his dearest friend, and for the first time in a while, he felt perfectly content. "Say... I'm in the mood for a bite to eat. Mary is home today, shall I go down and ask if she could spare us a slice of pie?"

Kira giggled, nodding. "That sounds very nice."

Felix gave a nod, getting up and heading out of his apartment.

* * *

In Mary's apartment, Gene slowly paced about the room. "We must execute this task without fail, Mary... if we don't, we'll be worse off than we are now."

"I understand that, Gene... but, you know Kira is going to throw an awful fit..." Mary said worriedly as she sipped a cup of tea.

"I don't care. How dare she make a fool of me? What if people found out she was running off with some... some rascal! They will know I can't properly maintain her, they will then doubt my ability to maintain my business, I'll be ruined!"

She nodded, clearing her throat. "So... what are you to do then?"

As their conversation played out, Felix whistled lightly as he skipped a bit down the stairs, Mary's apartment one level below his. He approached her door, his knuckles a mere millimeter or two from knocking on the surface when words he heard from inside stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Whatever happens, we have to get her to lure the rascal out. Once she does, I'll give him a good scare; I'll threaten him. I'll tell him that if he even has a thought of Kira that I'll make sure he ends up in prison! I've got connections, powerful connections, and if that low-class scum thinks he's going to run off with a prize like Kira he's got another thing coming! Men like him don't court women like my Kira! She is reserved for someone with a high status!" Gene shouted.

Felix gasped lightly, covering his mouth. "How... how did he find out...?" He whispered to himself.

"Gene, he probably has no idea about Kira's situation... I only saw them running off into the woods, I noticed them just as they were about to go into the trees." Mary commented. "What if you just spoke to him civilly?"

"No. The only way Kira will forget him is if he is gone forever, I have to make sure he disappears. Out of sight, out of mind, Mary... then she can refocus on marrying Felix, and it can all be done with." Gene said.

Felix's eyes widened, backing away slowly before breaking into a run, stumbling a bit as he ran up the stairs. Kira was humming lightly in Felix's apartment, turning when he burst in. She frowned suddenly when she saw his condition.

"My goodness, Felix, what on Earth is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Kira exclaimed.

"No time now Kira! Big trouble, there is very, very big trouble!" Felix gasped for air, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Kira... they know... they know everything... they know about Ralph!"

Kira's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in shock. "What- How- How can this be? You... you didn't... tell me you didn't-"

"Of course not, Kira, I didn't say a word, I swear it! M- Mary... I heard with my own ears, she told your father she saw you running off with him, just as you were entering the forest last night... Kira, your father plans to have a few words with Ralph... he plans to keep him away from you, forever!"

Kira shook her head shakily, stumbling over to a chair to plop down in it. "No... no, I will not let this happen... I will not let him separate us!" She cried. "Felix, you have to help me..." She began to sob. "Please... please help me..."

"I... I will do what I can... I don't know how we can remedy this Kira but I promise I'll do what I can..." He sighed, hugging her close as she sobbed.

* * *

Mary placed a hand on Gene's shoulder. "Gene... try not to be too cross with her, please... children can be naive, fools in love... she will learn."

"Indeed, she will." Gene growled as they headed up two floors, and he burst into his apartment. "Kira!" He shouted, unlocking her door to look inside, only to see the padlock undone and the window open, a gentle breeze blowing the curtains a bit. Gene shouted, stomping his foot in anger. "Curse that girl! Curse that girl's stubbornness!"

Meanwhile, from just below in Felix's apartment, the two gasped as they heard the ruckus from above them. Kira furrowed her brows deeply, her eyes widening with fright. "Felix, he's looking for me..." She said in a hushed whisper.

Felix gulped thickly, glancing above him before looking back at her. "He's bound to discover you're here..."

"What do we do...? What do we do...?" Kira choked out.

They heard footsteps hammering across the floor above them. "Here, I have an idea. Listen closely..."

Gene grit his teeth, marching his way downstairs and up to Felix's door, knocking on it firmly. "Felix! Son, open up, I'd like a word with you!" He shouted, knocking more.

"Gene dear, you're going to have a dizzy spell if you go into a rage like this..." Mary said, patting his shoulder. "Everything will be fine..."

Felix soon answered the door, opening it a crack. "Oh, hello Gene! How are yo-"

"Enough with the funny business! I know she's in there! Move out of the way! Kira!" Gene shouted as he shoved past Felix, forcing the door open as he went inside, looking around for a few moments in the rooms. When he went into Felix's room, he noticed his window was open, looking outside to see a rope swaying in the breeze. He stormed back in the living room, and Mary gasped when he shoved Felix against the wall. "What do you think you're protecting, hm? What do you think appeasing her will do, she is a FOOL!" Gene shouted.

"Gene, please, you're frightening the poor boy!" Mary pleaded.

"He knows what he's doing! You'd better toughen up and help me rein her in, son... or you're going to end up in a tight spot with her when I'm through with all this."

Felix, as frightened as he was, trembled a bit as he inhaled sharply. "It think I will toughen up, sir." He said. "And I do this because I love her."

"Do you have any idea what she's been doing? How she's-"

"Yes. She's been happy for the first time in her life. And because I love her, I'll respect her wishes above my own." Felix gulped thickly.

Gene unhanded Felix, glancing out the window to see it was late afternoon. He heard footsteps, light, above him, dashing out of Felix's apartment and rushing up the stairs.

Kira meanwhile, hurried towards the stairs, but when she heard footsteps approaching, she froze for a moment, gasping as she turned to head back into her apartment. She hurried to her room, swatting the chains away to try to crawl out her window to get to the balcony. She was halfway out when she felt someone tug back on her harshly, screaming as she struggled against her father as she was dragged into the apartment. Gene dragged her along with him, kicking and screaming as he took something from his bedroom drawer, tucking it into his suit jacket. Just then, Felix came into the apartment, along with Mary.

"Gene, you have to stop this!" Felix cried. "I've blindly obeyed you all along, and I'm not going to let you hurt the woman I love anymore!"

"Woman you love? Hate to break it to you, but she likes some scum that lives in the woods! And we're going to seek him out now and end this foolishness once and for all!" Gene growled, moving towards the apartment door, dragging Kira as she kicked and screamed.

Felix bit his lip, moving to stop Gene from getting past the door, but he was shoved aside by Gene as he forced Kira down the stairs.

"You will never separate us!" Kira screamed. "You will never take him from me!"

Mary and Felix hurriedly went after them, Mary stopping at her floor as she clung to the wall, watching as they all went down the stairs before hurrying into her apartment to see if she could see them out her window. Felix hurried after Gene, who was now yanking Kira's arm as he pulled her across the field. He finally stopped, turning to face Kira.

"You will do as I say RIGHT now and go in with me!" Gene shouted. "I will find him, and when I do... he'll be sorry. And you will live with whatever happens."

Kira trembled as she stood, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you dare do a thing to him... don't you go near him!" She shrieked.

Meanwhile, Ralph sighed lightly, his eyes closed as he sat in a tree, munching on some nuts. When he heard shouting in the distance, and his love in distress, his eyes popped open, furrowing his brow.

"You think I'm going to let you ruin my plans to extend my business because you act like a child? I couldn't control your mother and I'll be damned if I can't get you to act decently!"

"That's all it is, isn't it? It's always been about money! It's always been about what you see with your minuscule mind! Your tyranny over mother's life KILLED her! She had dreams and wishes like I do and your heartlessness crushed them!" Kira screamed.

Gene narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Being you won't show me where he is... I will find him myself." He said, going towards the forest.

"No... NO!" Kira shouted, running after him and trying to stop him.

Felix moved to stand in front of Gene, narrowing his eyes.

"Son, move out of the way." Gene said lowly.

"I can't let you just break Kira's heart like this. I'm sick of being some... some weakling." Felix said, exhaling sharply.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she...? You think this is going to help you? She's using you, son. She's using you to get what she wants!" Gene shouted.

"No. You used me to get what you want... but not anymore." Felix replied.

Gene growled, shoving Felix down. Felix grunted a bit, hissing as he was pushed right into a tree, rubbing the back of his head.

"Felix!" Kira screamed, going to him. "Felix, are you alright...?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me... go after your father before he finds Ralph... hurry!"

Kira nodded, quickly, getting to her feet and her hand slipped from his as she ran after her father. Gene looked around, narrowing is eyes. "Alright, you piece of garbage! Come out! Come out where I can see you!"

"No!" Kira shouted. "Don't show yourself Ralph, my father will try to-"

"Oh ho ho, so your mysterious lad has a name then... alright then, RALPH... come out where we can fight man to man!" He listened closely, and Kira gasped with horror as she heard a small rustling in the trees above them. Gene grinned then; he had Ralph right where he wanted him.

"Ralph... please, don't listen to my father, he's trying to- mmph!" Kira cried, struggling as Gene grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. "If you love her so much then you'll come down to her aid!" Gene shouted. "I said come out! Come out NOW!"

When Ralph saw Kira struggling, he couldn't hold back any longer. He hopped down before Gene, emitting a growl almost like a roar when he did so.

Gene stumbled back, recoiling in horror. This is now what he expected.

As he struggled to get to his feet, Kira wriggled out of his grip, running to Ralph and embracing him tightly, crying into his shirt.

"Ralph..." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry... I couldn't stop him..."

"This... this is no man..." Gene muttered. "What on Earth are you? You stay away from my daughter!"

Ralph furrowed his brow, holding out a large hand. "I mean no harm to you or to Kira. Over this past summer solstice I've grown to care for her deeply. I hope you can understand our love."

"Love...? LOVE?! You... you foul beast, you animal! THIS is what you've run off with, Kira? You vile, wretched girl! This is the last time you'll make a fool of me, I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" Gene growled, fuming as he reached into his suit jacket to pull out a revolver.

"NO!" Kira screamed. "Father, stop!"

Gene took the safety off, about to aim for Ralph's head when someone pulled his arm back, Gene screaming angrily as the gunshot was fired upwards, avoiding Kira and Ralph. Felix grit his teeth, his heart racing as he wrestled the gun out of Gene's hand, using every fiber of his strength to then wrestle him to the ground. Kira gasped a breath of relief, overwhelmed with emotion as she approached Felix when he was back on his feet, hugging him tightly.

"Kira, are you alright?" Felix asked, a bit out of breath.

"You saved him, Felix..." She cried. "You saved Ralph..."

Felix smiled lightly, hugging her back. "I love you, Kira. I know he is the source of your happiness... that's all I want for you. To be happy."

Ralph smiled gently, approaching Felix slowly. "Thank you, Felix, for what you have done."

Kira turned to Ralph, smiling lovingly. "Ralph... let us be together always..." She leaned up, kissing Ralph softly.

Felix smiled lightly, taking a few steps back to let them have their moment.

Meanwhile, Gene groaned lightly, rubbing his head. He looked around, seeing Kira kiss Ralph, and he became disgusted. His plans were falling apart before him, and he would make the brute pay. He noticed his gun on the ground feet from him, scrambling to grasp it. Felix heard the movement and was closest to Gene, going for the gun at the same time. Gene got to his feet, shoving Felix aside as he grabbed the gun, turning to aim for Ralph. Kira and Ralph broke their kiss abruptly, looking to see Gene once again on his feet.

"Brutes like you have no place here!" Gene shouted, taking the safety off and squeezing the trigger.

"NO!" Kira shouted, breaking away from Ralph before he could grasp her. He was already on his knees from kissing her, and Ralph gasped as he reached out to Kira, her arms open wide like a bird in flight. Kira stared intensely into her father's eyes, trembling.

Gene's eyes widened, and as he looked into Kira's eyes, he saw his wife, staring at him in the streets of the West Village before a car struck her. Suddenly, the sound barrier was broken when Felix screamed, rushing over to catch Kira as she fell gracefully.

Ralph was utterly still, his hand still outstretched as he watched his precious dove fall before his eyes. Her necklace hung to the side, the 'charms' swaying lightly as Felix shook her, the key, seashell and wooden heart stained with her blood.

"Kira... Kira, you have to stay with me... Kira... please!" Felix cried in anguish, gasping for air as he held her, choking out a sob. He heard Gene shuffling behind him, whipping his head around to look at him. "What have you done...? Look at what you've done!"

Gene's eyes darted from Felix to his daughter, shaking his head. "N- No... I... I didn't... he pushed her! He sacrificed her to save himself!"

"No one will believe your lies anymore, Gene... I will make sure all know what happened here tonight!" Felix cried. "I will make sure no one ever comes to like you, that you will never be forgiven for what you've done!"

Ralph's heart had always burst with life, but when he met Kira, his heart overflowed with love, forever changed by her. As he watched her life slowly leaving her, so did the life in his heart. He approached Felix, his expression no longer gentle, for a new darkness had appeared in his features like a veil draped over him. "Give her to me." He said, making Felix look up as he blinked tears out of his eyes. "Give her to me and go back with the human."

Felix blinked a few tears away as he looked up at Ralph. "I... I can't leave her... please..."

"Do as I say." Ralph said, and Felix reluctantly handed her to Ralph, who bent to his knees to cradle her. He had the power to heal, but as he graced his fingers over the bleeding wound in her stomach, he knew this was beyond his ability.

"R- Ralph..." Kira whispered, looking up at him. "Please... keep me here... keep me here with you..."

Ralph looked upon her in agony, nodding. "Yes. You will stay her with me, always."

"A- And... don't... don't harm Felix... he..."

"No harm will come to him. He has goodness in his heart."

Kira nodded weakly, looking into his eyes. "I love you... I will always... love you..."

Ralph held her close, kissing her forehead. "And I love you." When he felt the last ounce of life leave her as she became limp, he trembled as he began to weep, before throwing his head back, crying out in sorrow.

Gene looked upon Ralph in horror, getting to his feet to try to get Kira. "Give her to me, you monster, give me my dau-"

Felix held Gene back, gritting his teeth as he dragged him away, pulling him by his arms out of the forest.

Mary heard a loud cry in the distance, almost like a roar. She gasped, going to the window of her apartment, gazing out as she saw someone in the distance; two someones, Gene and Felix. When she saw, even from that distance, red staining Gene's pearly white suit, she gasped lightly, shaking her head as she furrowed her prows, placing a hand on her chest as she plopped down in a chair.

As they left, Ralph closed Kira's eyes as the light poking through the treetops like fingers from the sky became obscured, the sky darkening quickly as thunder cracked in the distance. He looked at his hand covered in the blood of his love, balling his fist as he slowly looked up from her, narrowing his eyes darkly.

The gentle giant had died, and the wrecker has been born.

* * *

**Okay everyone... you may now put away your kleenex. This was really rough to get through, but we're almost done with this story. Thank you all SO much for your support for this story, it's much appreciated. Stick around, because the conclusion of this fic is soon to come! Keep those reviews coming! :) **


	10. The End of This Life

**Well, it's finally here, the last chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed this story and I certainly hope you enjoy the ending, it will definitely leave you thinking a bit. :)**

* * *

It was a chilly autumn day, the fresh, green leaves of summer having since been tinted red, the forest stained with the blood of a life ended by cold blooded murder.

Gene closed his eyes tightly, wearing a dark tux and sighing as he rubbed his temples. He looked down at his hand, a key to the penthouse resting in his palm. He then looked up at the wall, the only thing left in the apartment being the painting Kira had made of him. His emotionless stare from his four faces in the painting sent a chill down his spine, and he took his things, heading out of the apartment; as he did, the door to his bedroom creaked open a bit, and one could barely just see a giant, gaping hole torn in the wall of his room, one of many that now plagued the building.

Mary furrowed her brows, exhaling as she gazed upon the picture of her, Gene, his wife and a few of their friends as younger adults, a teardrop splattering on the photo. She had wanted Gene so badly... but not like this. She exhaled shakily, looking at the diamond ring on her finger, and it had become a curse rather than a symbol of joy.

Felix took a deep breath as he stood at the edge of the forest, gazing up at the reddish brown trees as he slowly dared to enter. These woods once filled with life now left a thick silence, no longer did the birds sing or the small woodland animals skitter about. Felix stopped when he heard something break the silence, the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. A creature shrouded in shadows came forth until the low light revealed it to be Ralph, narrowing his eyes a bit when he saw Felix standing there.

"I... I came to say goodbye..." Felix said softly, answering Ralph's unasked question. "We're all staying in the city until the penthouse is fixed up... I'll be coming here each day by train to work..." He looked up at Ralph, furrowing his brows. "Ralph... I also want to thank you. You... you gave Kira happiness I couldn't, and... I won't ever forget that."

Ralph took a few steps forward, observing Felix. "I know you meant well in your actions... I have no ill feelings toward you. However, you belong out there, and I here. We cannot be allies, at least in this life. You must keep to your home as I must keep the forest. We all must carry this heavy burden until what was taken from us is restored."

Felix nodded, biting his lip. "I understand." He glanced back before looking up at Ralph. "I... I should be going now... but... I hope there's some hope for both of us out there." As he turned to leave, Ralph spoke one last thing to him.

"There is nothing left here in this life. I had learned to love, and now I have learned to hate. Until a better time comes, I will never stop. Even when you return and your home is new again, I will come again. I will always remind the humans of the pain forever in my heart. The space that is empty where Kira once was. It will not matter how many times you fix it, I will always return to destroy for that human what he destroyed for me."

Felix glanced back at Ralph sadly, exhaling. "I didn't want it to be this way..."

"But this is what it has come to. Sometimes, it takes more than one life to overcome the harm one without a heart causes." Ralph said.

Felix gave a small nod. "I hope that day comes, Ralph, for both of us. Farewell." He turned, slowly heading out of the forest.

Ralph watched Felix as he walked away, he himself venturing further into the forest, the two walking in opposite directions. Ralph exhaled lightly, furrowing his brows lightly as he approached a small clearing in the forest where a small glimpse of light shone upon a tree unlike all the others. It swayed gently in the breeze, the light, pink blossoms grazing lightly against Ralph's face, some branches still bearing cherries. A saddened smile graced Ralph's features.

"Hello, Kira." He whispered, taking some cherries into his hands and munching on them. At the base of the tree on a small branch hung a necklace, its charms of a key, a seashell and a wooden carved heart stained with dried blood. He went over to plop down beside the tree, embracing it gently. The branches swayed a bit, brushing lightly along his back and side as a few pink petals gently fluttered down upon him.

When the humans returned, Ralph would continue to wreck their home of cold, lifeless stone by day, and reside by his Kira by night.

Where Gene had lost, Ralph had kept.

* * *

It was 1984, and Mr. Litwak whistled lightly, closing up after his first day of opening his arcade. He smiled lightly as he checked around the place, stopping when he looked at one of the arcades sitting in the back of the room. He sighed lightly, gently patting the arcade console. "You all be good and get along in there, you hear?" He said to himself as he went to the door, locking it up and heading out to his car. Once inside, he whistled as he drove along, turning onto a side road and pulling into a parking lot, parking the car and getting out. As he shut the door, he looked over at the building behind him; a nursing home. He whistled lightly as he headed over, opening the door and entering. He went up to the front desk, clearing his throat to get the receptionist's attention.

"Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Litwak... here to see your nana again?" She smiled.

"Sure am... how's she doing today?" He asked.

"Well, she ate pretty well today, no indigestion... she's really a miracle, sir. Almost a hundred years old. Well, you can go see her if you like, she just woke up from a nap. We've sat her up and got her all ready for you."

"Thanks." Mr. Litwak smiled, heading into the room where and old woman sat up in bed against some pillows stared out a window. "Nana? Nana, you hear me?"

The old woman looked over, squinting her eyes a bit before smiling. "Oh, hello dear... look at what a beautiful day it is outside..."

"Sure is, nana. Just got out of work. I can't believe I've been working at the arcade over a year now..."

"At the what now, dear?"

"Never mind... how are you feeling, nana? Do you need me to get you anything?" Mr. Litwak asked.

"Oh... hm... well, I could use some water... look around, I think I have a glass somewhere or other..."

"Sure thing." He smiled, getting up and looking around in the cabinets and drawers, rummaging around a bit. As he did, he saw a piece of paper sticking out of a book she had, the ends frayed. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a photo. He opened the book, tilting his head as he took the photo out, looking at it. "Hey... nana...?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Isn't this you...?" He handed the photo to her, and she took it gently, reaching for her glasses as she blinked a bit, taking a closer look.

"Oh... it's so faded now... yes... I was a young girl in this photo... uh... maybe in my twenties... oh, it was a happy time, then..."

Mr. Litwak smiled, finding a glass and pouring some water for her. "Who's that your with...?"

"Oh, some old friends... we stayed close for a long time..." Her expression saddened a bit then.

"Here's some water... why don't you tell me about them, nana? I love when you told me stories as a youngster."

She smiled a bit at him. "Yes... let me tell you a story... it happened so long ago... it's not the happiest of stories..."

"That's okay, nana. Sometimes sad stories are just a start to a happier one."

"I suppose that's true..."

A nurse walked in then, smiling at the old woman as she carried a food tray with a slice of pie. "Well, looking good today, Mary! Here's your afternoon snack!"

The old woman looked to the nurse, smiling when the slice was placed down before her. "Oh... pie was always my favorite..."

Mr. Litwak chuckled. "I'll never forget how she used to make pies every summer when we went out to visit her as kids. No one on this planet Earth made it better."

"So I've heard!" The nurse giggled a bit. "Well, if you guys need anything, just holler." The nurse said before walking out.

Mary smiled as she ate a piece, savoring the taste. "Oh... where was I... oh, yes. It all started one summer in the 1920s... yes."

As Mary told her grandson the story, a light breeze came in, gently blowing the frayed edges of the photo a bit as it rested on the bed. It was worn and faded, but one could barely make out Mary as a young woman standing beside the man she thought she loved more than anything.

She had kept the photo so that she could keep the story that was carried with it, passing it on now to her grandson. The Keeper of the Forest would live on anew, as would the hope of restoring the love he and Felix had lost.

The End.

* * *

**Well, who would have thought, huh? :) Thank you to everyone who supported this fic with such encouraging reviews, and I hope this was an entertaining read. See you around! *waves***


End file.
